The Space In Between
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: "They say falling is the first thing an angel truly feels." Lovers on opposite sides in a celestial war have to find balance, if they hope to survive each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my new story, loosely inspired by Garbriel.**

 **I'm still writing on Do you believe in Angels, but I've hit a little writer's block.**

 **Will post as soon as I work through it!**

 **In the mean time, can't wait for your opinions about this story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

* * *

Falling.

They say it's the first thing an angel truly feels.

For centuries now, a battle has raged between the Light and the Darkness, each laying its claim on the mortal realm of souls.

The lost place.

Purgatory.

Where the souls get trapped, unable to move on.

And for the first time, Darkness has dominion.

The world has been cast into an eternal night, ruled by the Fallen, the Darklings, as the streets run red with the blood of the once innocent.

So the Light has sent it's Arcs, it's warriors, in hopes of restoring the balance and reclaiming the souls of the mortals.

The Arcs know their mandate.

Guide the lost, kill the Fallen, restore the Light.

Go home.

But when all they've ever known is the perfection of a pure existence, will they have the strength to fight in such a world, stained with the hate and violence of the Dark?

And what will happen, when they begin to realize that what is waiting for them, is more than they ever dreamed, ever prepared for?

More seductive than they ever could have imagined...

Because Falling, after all, is only the first thing an angel feels.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The other chapter was more of a prologue, so here's this one too lol**

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks :)**

* * *

The Dark had settled over the city.

A woman watched from her perch atop the clock tower in the middle of the town, the wind casting her brown curls over her shoulder.  
The light of the moon shimmered off the feathers of her majestic, incandescent wings.  
She knew it was dangerous to be up here at this time.  
Knew that one of these days her sacred hiding spot would be discovered by one of them.  
The Darklings.  
Not that it mattered. She could take care of herself if it came to a fight.  
And even though the Dark robbed her of her strength, she knew she had to be here.  
She had to wait.

* * *

"Elena?"

She spun around at the voice, and relaxed when she saw who it was.  
"Stefan, hey."

He walked over to her, his blond hair practically glowing under the streetlamp, "What are you doing back up here? I thought we talked about this..."

She shrugged, "The moon is high tonight. I could draw strength from it if I was attacked."

He shook his head, "Yet you were so lost in thought that you didn't even hear my approach. You shouldn't be putting yourself in danger, at all. Not to mention that you've revealed yourself."

His eyes lingered slightly on the brightened white wings that emerged from her back.  
She sighed, forcing them into herself, until they disappeared, and then shot him a look.  
Danger...Ha.

Stefan was the only one who knew the slightest hint of the truth, "Revealed or not, the Darklings won't come. We both know I'm not in any real danger."

His words came out a little harsher, "Don't mistake my brother's leniency for compassion, Elena. He won't hesitate to have you killed if you get in his way. He's...changed. He betrayed the Light, betrayed his family, and the girl he claimed to love. That was his decision."

She looked back out over the square, her hand automatically moving to the chain at her neck, and the diamond ring that hung from it.  
"This isn't about Damon. I've been coming up here every night for as long as I can remember being in mortal form. I haven't been caught yet."

He gazed at her, "And every night I wonder how you remain so lucky."

"Pure talent," she smiled, and Stefan held his hand down to her.  
She grabbed it and let him hoist her up.

"Still," he stated, putting on his serious face, "I'd rather not have you up here at all."

"No," she agreed, "You'd have me caged up, obeying your every whim, just as he would."

"This again?" Stefan sighed.

She shrugged, "Tell me it's not true."

Stefan shook his head, running a hand through his hair, "Is is too much to just want you safe? Being out in the Dark alone is not only an amatuer mistake, it's practically suicidal. Just come home, until our next scout."

Elena crossed her arms, "You can rant about keeping me safe, Stefan, but you and I both know that I can take care of myself. You should be worrying about the others instead of me. That's your job isn't it, oh fearless _leader_?"

"The others are home, safe, where they should be. And it would seem that you need more looking after than them, so do not lecture me on what my job is," he spoke this slowly, exhaling, trying not to get frustrated, "Elena, I have sworn an Oath to the Light, to protect all of it's children, and to lead this war against the Darklings, but I will not ignore my personal mandate."

"Which is?"

He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheek, "Need you really ask?"

Elena took a step back, "No, because I was under the impression that I'd made my point quite clear. You may have given up on him, Stefan, but I can't."

She turned her back to him, blinking away a tear that threatened to spill over.

"Have you not waited long enough?" Stefan's voice took on a pleading tone, "Has it not been months? I have watched you try over and over to reach out to him, almost killing yourself in the process, just to think that by now you'd have gotten it through your head. He's never going to change, Elena! There's no use in looking for the good in him. He turned his back on it when he turned his back on the Light."

"I choose to believe differently," she stated, her voice clean of emotion.

"Then he will be your downfall," Stefan said gravely.

And he was gone.

Not running away, not flying off, just gone.

As though he were the wind itself.

There was nothing but silence in his place.

* * *

The teleporting was a neat little trick, she'd give it that.  
But then again, they had developed a lot of neat tricks over the years.  
One of the side effects of trapping a celestial being with immense power into a form as simple as a mortal. A human.  
It was so limiting when compared to where they'd come from.  
Elena wished she could remember it better.

Being in the Light's presence was to be bliss. An overwhelmed feeling of joy, of happiness. Of good, and perfection.  
There was nothing better.  
But the longer she was in mortal form, the more dreamlike it became.  
To the mortals, the Light was heaven, or maybe a different realm, a dimension, just outside of their understanding, but to her it was home, and it really had been perfect.  
She closed her eyes, willing her mind to remember the things she never wanted to forget.

* * *

 _The light surrounded her.  
A constant warmth on her skin as she ran through the fresh grass, sprinkled with flowers of endless color, so livid and beautiful, that she almost stopped to touch them.  
But a voice called out.  
"Elena, you don't always have to run from me."  
She giggled, looking back over her shoulder as Damon finally caught up to her.  
"Yes I do, you're meant to catch me."  
His arms came around her then, as he dropped a kiss to the side of her neck.  
"But I already have, my love," He kissed her forehead, "You are to be mine. Forever."  
She smiled, returning his glimmering look, and leaned up to kiss his lips gently.  
"Forever, my liege. I promise."  
He smirked, "Liege? So you've heard?"  
"That you are to lead the Arcs against the Darklings?" she confirmed, "It may have come up when I spoke with Stefan earlier."  
"Ah, my brother. He doesn't keep much quiet, does he?" Damon teased, rubbing his nose against hers.  
She shrugged, "I don't mind...I'm proud of you, Damon. Really. You deserve this."  
He took her hands in his own, "It's an honor, to serve the Light at such a title. But the biggest honor is to have you fight at my side."  
She smiled again, "Oh, Damon. There are many other Arcs you will be commanding. Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Lexi...they are only a fraction of your subjects."  
"It's a big responsibility," he reasoned, "But all I need is you. The thought of keeping you safe, protecting you against the evil's of the mortal realm...it gives me more strength than the Light ever could."  
She nodded, leaning her head against his chest, "You make me strong as well, Damon. I have no doubt that we will be victorious...but I do have concerns on one matter."  
His brows furrowed, "Name it, and I will do what I can to put you at ease."  
She pulled away, looking up at him, "We must go to the mortal world, to fight this battle...we will be in a mortal form."  
He nodded, "Yes. That's the point of our training."  
"Will our power's still be accessible?"  
"Mostly," Damon told her, "But not always. The Light is gone from the Mortal world. Of course, we can still draw on the moon, the stars...but we will be vulnerable in the darkness.  
She didn't like having a weakness, in any form, but she was glad Damon was honest with her. It was one of the reasons that she loved him. He would tell her the truth, even when it was ugly.  
"The Dark is only an absence of the Light," she quoted, "We will be the Light, when the mortals are too succumbed in darkness for the Light to reach."  
Damon nodded, but seemed deep in thought.  
"What?" she cupped his cheek.  
He glanced up at her, "The Light isn't only separate from the humans, Elena. But us as well. While we are in our mortal form, the Light can't protect us as it does now."  
She considered this, "Then we'll protect each other."  
At this he smiled, "Of course."  
They shared another kiss, and he drew her close, "I won't let anything happen to you, Elena. I promise."  
_

* * *

Midnight.

The clock tower chimed, and Elena jumped from her memory.  
She took a moment to get collect her wits, then scolded herself for being so far lost in thought.  
When so much was now at stake.

God, how naive she had been while basked in the safety of the Light.  
A child, compared to the ways she had changed as a mortal.  
Because she was so much more than an immortal being stuck in a human body.  
She was entirely cut off.  
From everything that had once made her who she was.  
Damon had been right; the Light was out of reach in this form.  
And without it, there was nothing.  
No purpose. No drive.  
No love.  
How do you fight for something that has abandoned you?  
She swallowed, because she knew that these questions were really about Damon, not the Light.

Though neither were being helpful.  
But the problem was, that without Damon, she wasn't sure how to move on.  
She couldn't move on.  
Maybe Stefan didn't understand that.  
Or maybe the humanity that infected them all was getting to him. Letting the important things fade away to nothing.  
But she couldn't let that happen.  
She had to hold on.  
Because if she didn't fight for Damon, she truly had nothing left.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys are amazing, as usual! So many positive reviews!**

 **Here's the next chapter! It will explain a little more :)**

* * *

"Elena! You're back!" A voice called as she made her way through the foyer.

Elena turned to see Caroline walking toward her.  
"Safe and sound."

The blonde smiled at her, "So it seems. Anything new?"

"Not so much as a breath," she informed her, "The Darklings haven't been very active lately."

"Isn't that good?" Caroline questioned, her eyebrows drawing together.

"It's different. And with the Dark, different is suspicious."

Her friend nodded, "True. Though I presumed things would be safer this way."

Elena shrugged, "It doesn't feel right."

The two began to walk up the stairway, passing a few others on the way.  
The place was even more crowded than usual, as Stefan had commanded the Arcs to remain indoors as much as possible. Safer...  
As if any of them were truly safe.  
The Dark had claimed Damon, and he was the best of them all.

So really, what chance did the rest of them have?  
Were they to just hide out in this mansion?  
Hope the security system would be enough to warn them of an oncoming attack?  
They were sitting ducks...

"So, I suppose you didn't see him tonight?" Caroline continued as Elena opened the door to her room.

"I never do," she reminded her.

Caroline scoffed, "He's probably hiding. The double-crossing coward."

Elena turned around to face the girl.  
"Watch your tongue."

Caroline held up her hands, "I only meant that-"

"I know what you meant," Elena cut her off, "And I'm telling you to watch your damn mouth."

"Elena, please. You know as well as I what he did."

"I also know what he was," Elena reminded her, "He was our leader, Caroline. He protected us, sacrificed his life time and time again to spare ours. You and every other Arc may be quick to judge what he has become, but he wasn't always that monster."  
She sighed, closing her eyes, "He was one of us, once. The very best of us. Show some respect."

It was quiet for a moment, then Caroline sighed, "You're right. And I am sorry. I meant no offense."

Elena nodded, "Thank you."

"You believe it was the Dark that changed him?" Caroline pressed.

Again, Elena nodded, "I believe he can be saved."

"The Light would never have him back, Elena. Not after what he's done...you know that."

"The Light is blind to all that happens here...it matters not."

Caroline reached for her hand, forcing her whole attention to focus on the blonde's eyes.  
"Elena...the Light is all that matters. Now, you have lost a great deal since we were sent here, and I am sorry for your pain, but that doesn't change what is...Damon has turned Elena. You know the laws. The only way Damon will ever see the Light again is for him to give up his wings...die as a mortal. And I think we both know that he'd never give up his power."

Elena pulled her hand away from Caroline's grip, turning her back on her.

"You can get upset at me, but you know it's true," the blonde reasoned.

"I'll find a way to save him," Elena hissed, moving to her dresser for a change of clothes.

Caroline moved to the door, then turned back, whispering, "I really hope so."

* * *

"Why does he have us do nothing?!" Kol insisted, pacing around while throwing dirty looks across the room.

"He has his reasons," Enzo answered, his eyes following Kol's, and focused on their leader.

Once again, Damon was staring into the mirror on the dresser, watching things that no one else could see.  
A special talent the man possessed, courtesy of the Light.  
He could make any reflecting object reveal to him his enemies.  
Where ever they were, whatever they were doing.  
And Damon spent a lot of time watching them.  
And while it made some of the Darklings nervous, Enzo trusted the man.

He had spent years rallying up his followers, training them, preparing them, for their fight against the Arcs.  
The damn creatures of the Light thought they could change the world.  
But Enzo had proved them wrong, over and over.  
He ran this world.  
It was his, and the Dark was under his command. His power.  
The Arcs had never stood a chance.  
They were fools, coming here, to his kingdom, to wage war.  
Here where the darkness seeped every corner, and the Light was a fading memory...completely unreachable.  
Though he had to give it to them, Damon's strategies had been clever.  
There had been many times when the Arcs claimed victory.  
Until their connection with the Light started to fade, and they began growing weaker with each day.  
He had found Damon then.

The glorious leader of the Arcs, out in the middle of the Dark, nearly defeated.  
What a trophy it would have been, Enzo had thought, to kill him, and show his body to any Arc that dare challenge him again.  
But that hadn't happened.  
They had fought, and it had lasted for hours.  
Damon never summoned help, never stopped to breathe...just relentless fighting, until the blast.  
When their powers had collided, knocking them both unconscious.

Lucky for Enzo, his Darklings had taken them back to their hideout, a priceless mansion with marble floors, glass chandeliers, and an enormous spiral staircase.  
When he recovered, he found that Damon had been strung up in the ballroom, having the Light drained from him by some of the Darklings.  
It had proved to be a smart move.

Damon was the best warrior the Dark had ever won over.  
Quickly excelling in ranks, he bested Enzo himself.  
As the power of the Arc was still inside him, Damon had the abilities to lead the Darklings in a way Enzo was never able to.  
Damon was smart, cautious, and had saved them from slaughter quite a few times already.

Enzo wasn't exactly sure when the former Arc had replaced him, and in all honesty, he feared to think too far into it.

Damon was strong, his Arc abilities fueled by the Dark's power.

A never ending source for him to draw from.

So when the former Arc decided that he now led the Darklings, no one was going to tell him otherwise.

Lucky for them, Damon was good at what he did.  
Of course, they weren't killing as many Arcs as they had been, but they weren't dying off themselves either.  
And the world was still under the Dark's power.

Under Damon's rule.  
It was only a matter of time before the Light gave in, calling home it's warriors.

"Leave it be, Kol," he directed the Darkling, "Damon knows what he's doing. Trust him."

Kol's eyes narrowed, "I don't trust anyone...He's an Arc...what if he's protecting them?"

Kai, who'd been listening nearby, commented then, "It's reasonable to think so. Arcs always take care of their own."

"He's not...he's one of us, now," Enzo insisted, "He's turned, and he leads us well, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, and find something useful to do."

With a low growl, Kol walked away. Kai clenched his jaw, but said nothing more on the matter.

* * *

She was praying again.

He wasn't sure why she still bothered. But every night...it was the same thing.

She would settle on top of the clock tower, just before midnight, wait a few hours, and go back to the sanctuary he and his brother had created across town.  
Then she would pray.

As if the Light could be reached.

But his favorite time was when she would sleep.  
He knew it was wrong to watch her like this, but something in his chest wouldn't let him stop.  
Because she looked so peaceful in sleep, and sometimes, when he was lucky, she would whisper his name.

"Damon."  
Enzo's voice cut through his concentration, and the image in the mirror flashed, her face disappearing.

He sighed, "What is it?"

"You need to plan another attack, soon. Some of the others are getting...impatient."

"You mean Kol is getting impatient," he corrected, and Enzo shrugged, "Tell him we will attack when I say we will, and if he doesn't like it, he can go fight the Arcs alone."

Enzo came to stand next to him, "He's only wondering why we don't take action. Many of them are. Kai is beginning to have doubts as well."

"I've told you. The Arcs are too weak to pose a threat to us, but they are still dangerous. They are staying out of our way, so we will leave them be. If they become an issue, then we will worry about attacks, but until then, I don't plan on losing anymore warriors."

Enzo held his gaze, "This is...wise. But some of the others believe you may have a different motive...that you're protecting them."

"And why would I do that?" Damon challenged.

"You did lead them once, as you now lead us," Enzo reminded him.

Damon hardened his gaze, "Tell anyone who doubts me to cast aside their worries."  
Without warning, images of Elena filled his mind, making the next words acid on his tongue, "None among the Arc mean a thing to me anymore."

* * *

Elena awoke abruptly.

There were voices off in the distance...It must be morning.  
She laid back against the bed, wiping her hair back from her forehead.

She'd had that dream again...the one that always haunted her thoughts.  
Sighing, she turned her head.

The clock told her that it was just past seven. The morning was still young then.  
Not that it mattered, given that the Darkness had swallowed everything.

Which made it even harder to find strength.

Something she always felt short of after these nightmares.  
Always the same song.

Like a replay in her mind.

* * *

 _"Damon!" She screamed, "You can't just leave!"  
She followed as he marched across the yard.  
"Go back," he commanded.  
She materialized in front of him, "Don't do this, Damon...they'll find you, they'll KILL you!  
"Nothing less than what I deserve," he spat.  
She reached for his arm, "Don't say such things!"  
Finally he halted, "Why not? He's dead Elena! Alaric is dead, and it's my fault. He trusted me, and I got him killed."  
"It was a casualty Damon. A great loss for us all, but you can't blame yourself."  
"The hell I can't!" he hissed, pulling his arm away, "Go back to Stefan, Elena. He will lead you well."  
"He isn't our leader, Damon. You are!" Elena continued to follow him, "The Light chose you! And stepping down isn't going to bring Alaric back."  
"No, but I can at least avenge him."  
"Then come back with me," she pleaded, "And we will all help you!"  
He eyed her, stopping.  
She thought maybe she had reached him, as he lifted a hand to her cheek, "Elena...no. Alaric trusted me to protect him. I let my guard down...and he paid the price. I have to deal with that. It was my fault."  
"It wasn't," she assured him, "Damon, it's the humanity...these human emotions are ruling you. Clouding your thoughts..."  
"The humanity has nothing to do with it, Elena...I know I am to blame for his death. And Stefan will be able to protect you all better...Go back to the others. I will find the Darkling who did this to Alaric, and avenge him."  
She shook her head, "Don't leave me, Damon...They will kill you."  
He eyed her gravely, then placed a short kiss to her lips.  
As he pulled away he met her gaze, "I won't let you be my fault, too."  
And he was gone, having dematerialized._

* * *

Elena let the water from the shower wipe away the last of the dream, and her memory.  
There was no use in dwelling too much on it, as it would most likely return that night.  
Reminding her that she could have done something, said something, to make him stay.  
Maybe then the Dark wouldn't have gotten him.

But at least he was alive.  
Because if an Arc was killed in mortal form, they were truly gone.

Even the soul died, and they would cease to exist.  
The body was a life source for the Arc, since they were separated from the Light, and when the body is killed, there is nothing to be done.

And she could not imagine a world, Light or Dark, where Damon did not exist.  
She had to save him.

Feeling freshly determined, she finished her shower and got dressed, before leaving the room.

She had just started down the hall when she heard her name being called.  
Bonnie and Caroline were walking toward her.

"What's going on?" She asked, noticing their hurried expression.  
"Stefan just called a meeting," Bonnie told her, tucking her short black hair behind her ear, "Sounded important."  
Elena nodded, following them downstairs.

* * *

Stefan had everyone in the opened living room, the last of the Arcs making their way in.

"Is this everyone?" he questioned, looking around.

Elena followed his gaze.  
Bonnie, Caroline, and herself were standing near the door by the stairway, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt were by the entrance.  
April, Anna, and Harper were on the couch, while Lexi stood with Elijah near Stefan.

A few others were scattered about.

It seemed everyone was present.

Stefan must have realized this too, and nodded.

"Alright, well, as you all know, it's been weeks since the Darkling's last attack."  
There were some nods.

"They haven't made a move in too long. Which leads me to believe they are planning something. Something big...and I think we need to be proactive."

Elena's attention snapped at these words.

"What do you mean by proactive?" she asked, and Stefan's gaze lifted to her.

"I want to issue an attack against the Darklings."

* * *

Noises of shock, and even some agreements started, but Elena shook her head.  
"Are you insane?"

"Elena-" Caroline cautioned, but she ignored her.

"Do you not think they would expect that? Or are you trying to get us all killed?"

Stefan stared at her, but remained so calm it annoyed her, "You believe it a dangerous move?"

"Yes," she admitted, matching his tone, "It would be idiotic to strike a match under them, even if we are well prepared. Hell, even if we had the element of surprise, we hardly compare to them in combat."

"We have trained hard," Stefan reminded her, "And in the Light of the next full moon, they'll grow weak as our strength rises."

"They'll be expecting us to come then."

"They'll expect us to cower," Stefan corrected.

"It's crazy!" she insisted, "We are not prepared for this!"

"And we can't keep doing nothing," Stefan told her.

Elena took a step closer to him, "You order an attack on them, you kill us all."

Stefan grew annoyed,"We have the advantage!"

"But they have _Damon_."

Silence followed as every eye turned to Stefan, waiting for the verdict.

They trusted his opinion, yet probably understood her point.

Damon had, after all, bested each of them.

Stefan's eyes stayed on her, but Elena refused to back down.

"True," he finally said, his gaze tracing her body before smirking, "But we have Damon's weakness."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks again :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

 **I haven't given up on Do you Believe in Angels, for those who follow. I'll be updating it as soon as I get over my writer's block lol, sorry!**

 **Hope ya'll like this chapter!**

* * *

Elena was beyond livid as she punched out her frustration to the sand-filled bag.

How dare Stefan just...Urrghh!

His plan was suicidal!

He wasn't going to change his mind, a point made quite clear in the hour after the meeting when she had tried to talk some sense into him.

If the Darklings were dangerous without Damon's help, with him, they were unstoppable.

She didn't understand how Stefan couldn't see that.

The only way to successfully kill the Darklings off would be to do it quietly, one at a time.

Not a full on ambush!

And his plan to use her as...as _bait_?

She swung an air-kick at the bag.

There wasn't a more flattering word to describe the plan Stefan had laid out.

One that everyone, except for her, seemed to think was brilliant.

Stefan believed the Arcs stood a chance if Damon wasn't in the picture.

They were evenly numbered, and the moon's Light would help make up for the Arc's weakness.

All Elena had to do was keep Damon distracted...

 _"I don't care how you do it," Stefan groaned, "Fight him, goad him, make him chase you, whatever. The point is, he won't kill you, Elena. You are the only one of us who will be safe going against him."_

She shook her head.

As if it were that easy.

But in a way, she could see the sense of it. Because she already knew Damon wouldn't hurt her.  
Or he would have already had her killed.

* * *

It had been an accident, that night, the Darkling coming from nowhere.  
She had been on her way to the clocktower, and ended up in a deadly fight.

 _"Ah!" she felt her arm twist as the Darkling threw her body to the side.  
She forced herself to ignore the pain as she stood and dematerialized behind him.  
Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they both fell to the ground in a struggle, and the man had flipped her, somehow managing to get his hand around her throat.  
For the slightest of seconds, she was looking death in the eye.  
Then a voice called out.  
"Enough Kol!"  
Her consciousness was fading, but she would know that voice anywhere.  
"She isn't dead yet," the Darkling hissed.  
"I said, enough," his voice commanded.  
The hand around her throat released.  
"I'll take care of this, you go help Klaus and Enzo with the other."  
He left, and Elena must have fainted, because when she came to, she was on the roof, behind the clock tower.  
And she wasn't alone.  
"Damon?"  
He stood a few feet away, gazing down at her.  
She moved to stand, but he was near her before she could.  
"You shouldn't move," he told her, but she wasn't listening.  
"You're alive," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.  
It had been months since he had disappeared, and everyone had assumed the worse.  
"I can't believe this."  
She reached a hand up to him, but he backed away before she could touch him.  
"Don't."  
"What's wrong?" She asked, and came to realize there was something different about him._

 _Something...Darker._

 _"Damon..." her eyes widened, realization dawning on her, "What happened to you."_  
 _"None of your concern," he told her, his voice clean of emotion, "Can you dematerialize?"_  
 _She blinked, "Can I- what kind of question is that?! Where have you been? We all believed you to be dead!"_  
He was quiet, turning his back to her, "The Damon you knew is _dead...now, get back to the Arcs, before I have to kill you."_

 _She stood, slowly walking over to him.  
"What happened to you?"  
His blue eyes turned to hers, "I am who I was always meant to be."  
"I don't believe that," she shook her head, "You aren't one of them!"  
He turned to walk away, but she grabbed him, "No! You do not get to leave!"  
He span around, his hand closing around her shoulder as he shoved her against the back wall of the tower._

 _"You do not command me," he growled against her, "Now go to where you are safe, and do not come looking for me."  
"Damon, this isn't you," she searched his gaze, but found it cold.  
He had truly given up the Light.  
"Please...come back to me."  
His expression softened a little, but his eyes remained distant.  
"I cannot be what I was, Elena..."  
And to her luck, Stefan chose that moment to materialize.  
"Elena, we need- _Damon _?"  
Damon's head whipped back, as he saw his brother, then he glanced back at Elena once more, before disappearing._

The Light might be gone from Damon, but the part of him that loved her was still very much alive, and Stefan knew it.

And he wanted to use it.

* * *

Elena hit the punching bag, harder and harder, until she literally fell to the floor, her body giving out.

She forced herself to breathe.

But she didn't want to do this.

She didn't want to attack the Darklings, put everyone she cared about in danger.

And even if it worked, and they won, then what?

If Damon wouldn't kill her, he still might kill everyone else.

And then he would be the target. And she couldn't let Damon die.

Or even if he lived, in doing this she would have to destroy the one good thing left in him.

And she knew his humanity would be gone the moment he realized she had used his feelings as a distraction.

Because if the way he'd bossed around the other Darkling declared anything, it was that he was commanding them, and no leader wanted to watch his warriors die.

* * *

With that thought, and idea popped into her mind.

Even Stefan would call off an attack if there was no way to win, wouldn't he?

And the only way to ensure that, would be to take away the element of surprise.

She considered what that might mean.

God, could she really do it, though?

Her answer came in a shivering dawn of revelation.

If it saved the Arcs...if it saved Damon...then she had to.

She had to let the Darklings know what Stefan planned, and had to make sure that he knew that they knew.

And there was also an issue of her own safety.

If she went to their territory, there was no promise that a Darkling wouldn't kill her before even getting to Damon.

The room span as her mind reeled in its plans.

Perhaps she could pretend to have turned, or at least show a willingness to.

If they thought she may be on their side, she could have a chance…

A slim one, albeit, but she just had to reach Damon.

She would tell them that she had information to give them.

Maybe they would believe that.

It wasn't exactly a lie.

Damon would see her, if only for an explanation.

She would be close to him, for the first time in months...maybe close enough that he would listen to her.

Maybe then she could save him.

With renewed purpose, Elena stood herself up, having made her decision.

She would do this, and she would save them all.

* * *

Stefan watched as Elena left the training room.

His chest filled with guilt at using her this way, but he had to do what was best for the Arcs.

Elena was too emotionally involved, especially when it came to Damon.

Stefan knew there was nothing to be done for him.

It had become apparent that Damon was now leading the Darklings.  
He was the enemy.

And if the rest of the Arcs ever wanted to go home, truly go home, the Dark had to be eradicated, Damon along with it, if that was what it took.

But Elena would never accept that, of course, not while Damon's ghost haunted her, seared white hot in her brain, staining her past reason.

She would never accept that holding on to Damon wasn't going to do anything but destroy her.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, and decided to follow her.

He couldn't leave things the way they had...not when a bigger enemy loomed on the horizon.

* * *

She was in her room.

The room she and Damon had shared before he had disappeared.

Stefan's stomach churned at the thought of Damon with her, behind this oak wooden door.

Jealousy had riddled him since he'd learned what the emotion was.

But Damon was gone, and Stefan refused to feel envious of his memory.

He knocked, pushing the thoughts away.

"It's open," she called out, the anger dissipated from her tone.

He didn't announce that it was him, rather just walked in, as she finished donning her fighting gear.

His eyes trailed her curves almost against his will, but he had to admit, she looked good.

The tight body suit, the black corset top, and the thigh-high boots made her look as deadly as he knew she could be.

She was beautiful.

"Going somewhere?"

Elena shrugged, "Got bored, thought I'd do a perimeter run."

Stefan nodded, "Alright, but the dark will be strongest in a few hours, so take someone with you, or make sure you're back by then."

She rolled her eyes, "I know what I'm doing."

As she tried to move past him, he stuck his arm out, blocking her path.  
"Elena, wait."

"What?" she asked, her hands falling to her hips.

"I'm sorry, that you disagree with me," he told her, "but you have to trust me. This is what's best for us."

Her gaze narrowed, "Assuming Damon goes for the distraction. What if he decides to fight back?"

"He won't kill you, you've said so yourself," Stefan reasoned.

"No, but he might turn on someone else."

"Then I'll do what I have to," he assured her, his voice tight with conviction.

Her gaze hardened, "You mean you'll take him out."

Stefan knew she didn't want to hear it, but she was living a fantasy if she thought Damon could be spared, "He's one of them now. The Dark has to be destroyed."

Elena's expression was now one of ice.  
"Will you truly not fight to save your brother?"

"He stopped being my brother the moment he chose them."

Elena raised a brow, "Is that so? Or is it just more convenient for you to have him out of the way?"

Stefan blinked, "And what is that suppose to mean?"

Her expression was challenging, and she tensed, as if for a fight.

"It just seems like a rather big coincidence, doesn't it?" she pointed out, "Damon leaves, and you take his place, ruling over the Arcs, and attempting to claim me."

Stefan hissed, "I took up leadership, because someone had to. Damon didn't leave us much of a choice!"

A short breath, to control himself, "And yes, Elena...it is no secret what I feel for you. And I will not apologize for wanting you, or for wanting you to love me."

She only nodded, as if he'd confirmed her thoughts.  
"I don't expect you to apologize," she told him, then surprised him further, by adding, "And I admit, loving you would be easier...safer. But I can't, Stefan."

And wasn't that just the problem.

"Because of him."

"Yes, because of him," she shot, with a certainty in her words that he despised, "Because Damon is the love of my existence, and I can't write him off as easily as you did. And you could be right, he may be my downfall, I've considered it, but then again, there's the smallest of chances that I might be his salvation. And as long as there is even a fraction of hope, I have to keep trying."

Stefan swallowed, as he stepped closer to her, "I hate that he has this power over you...if you just tried to let him go, Elena, just _try_...you could be happy. We could go _home_."

Her head was shaking, "I can't."

"Why?" a desperate plea had filled his tone.

"Because I can't be without him," she fought to explain, "And I could never love another, Stefan. Not after Damon...his love has ruined me for anyone else."

With a sigh, Stefan cupped her face, "Look, I know you believe that now...but it might not always be so. You have to try, Elena."

"You ask the impossible," she whispered, "I could no sooner stop loving Damon, than I could cast away my mortal heart, and still expect to live."

She didn't for his response before walking past him, to the door.

This time, he let her go.

* * *

Damon let out a sigh, "This is your area of command, is it not, Enzo?"

"Just wanting your opinion," Enzo smirked, shooting his turn at the pool table as Damon nursed a glass of whiskey.

"And I don't care," Damon rolled his eyes, finishing off the glass, "If the boys want to be with the whores that crawl the alleys of this city, it's their problem...we've all been damned to this realm...why suck the little fun they have away from it."

"What little, indeed," Enzo sighed, leaning back so Damon could take his shot.

Just then, Rebekah entered the room, her blond hair swishing with each step, Kai and Mason following closely behind her, "We have a problem."

Damon looked up at her, "What kind of problem?"

"An Arc," her lip curled at the word, "just crossed our boundary line, to make a request."

This was surprising, "A single Arc?"

Rebekah nodded, "She claims to have come alone, but Connor and Alexander are doing a perimeter check, just to be sure it isn't an ambush."

Damon's brows furrowed, "Who is it; what request do they maske?"

"It's the brunette," Rebekah said, "Sage and Finn are holding her outside. She wants to speak to you."

Damon straightened.

 _Elena_...

"Bring her to the ballroom, unharmed," he ordered, his tone dropping deadly.

"Of course," Rebekah assured him, turning to leave.

"Kai," he addressed the other man, "You and Mason check the area with the others. If this is some sort of attack, we need to be on guard."

Enzo glanced at Damon as Kai nodded, "You really think they'd attack so close to the peak of Dark? Their powers are weak..."

Damon looked over at him, "No...I don't think they would launch an attack this late, not if they were smart...but an Arc doesn't normally wander to us willingly. Something must be going on."

Enzo nodded, "But if this were an attack, she would be the one they'd send to you."

"Probably," he allowed.

Enzo's voice didn't change, "I'll come with you to the ballroom then?"

Damon gave a swift nod, and set aside his pool stick, "Let's go."

* * *

Elena tried not to show fear as the blonde Darkling returned.

"You're in luck, Arc," she smiled venomously, "Damon will see you after all."

Fighting to keep the relief off of her face, Elena nodded.

"Follow me," the blonde commanded, "And if you try anything, I will kill you."

Elena met her gaze, "I do not plan harm to anyone here. That is not my purpose tonight."

The blonde smirked, "Now, why don't I believe you?"

Elena let the comment slide, and followed the woman when she turned toward the house.  
It was an enormous place, she had to admit, even compared to where the Arc's stayed, and surely it was heavily protected.

She sent a silent prayer to the Light that Damon would not reject her.

"Ah, Rebekah, look what you caught," a man purred at the door.  
Elena thought he seemed familiar, but couldn't place him.

"Back off, Kol, Damon doesn't want her harmed."  
Kol?  
Wasn't he...

"Wait a moment," Kol pressed, "I know this one..."

Rebekah rose a brow, "What are you rambling about?"

"This is the Arc Damon wouldn't let me kill...said he'd take care of it."

Rebekah glanced at Elena, then back at Kol, "Does she look dead to you?"

Kol's eyes hardened, "No...That's what concerns me."

Rebekah wasn't having any distractions though, "Whatever Kol, you can speculate later, I need to take her to Damon."

The man behind Elena, Finn, she thought was his name, pushed her forward as Kol shot Rebekah a look.

"Right through here," Rebekah ordered, and Elena stepped past the foyer, barely having time to be impressed by the grand staircase before being led into an enormous oval room with finely decorated walls, and a high chandelier with polished floors.

It was truly grander than anything she'd seen in this realm.

* * *

"You look impressed," a voice called out, and her eyes narrowed, shooting toward it, and there he was, his light skin in contrast to his dark clothes.

Damon.

Her heart jumped, seeing him again, after so many months.

"And you're confused," she guessed by his expression, as he crossed the room to the middle where she was.

She tried to ignore her body's reaction to him as he came close, but it was impossible.

No matter what he had become, he was still Damon.

The cold stare he gave her was the only indication that something had changed in him, though even it held a turmoil of emotion.

"Well, it's not often that an Arc graces us with their presence so willingly," he pointed out.  
 _Their_.

As if he wasn't once an Arc himself.

She wondered how he could appear so calm, when she felt as though her heart was about to give out.

Could he hear it pounding against her ribcage?

"No, I don't expect we do," she allowed, before getting to the point, "I wanted to speak with you...privately."

He towered over her, "Were you followed here?"

"No," she promised, "I am alone."

He eyed her speculatively, then sighed, looking up at the others.  
"You are dismissed. She is no threat."

Rebekah nodded, leaving the moment Damon told her too, Finn and the red headed woman following.

Elena was alone with Damon and another man.

"Let us go somewhere less open," Damon told her, offering her his hand.

Cautiously, she took it, and warmth spread through her fingers.

* * *

He led her past the Darkling, who followed them through a doorway, that opened into a den, with a mirage of furniture.

Elena eyed him as Damon took the seat opposite of her on the sofa, leaning back as if he owned the place.

"Enzo, this is Elena."

"The one you told me about," the man, Enzo, raised a brow.

"The same," Damon confirmed, and Enzo chuckled, "You were right about her bravery.  
He walked closer to her, "Why are you here, little Arc?"

She met his brown eyes with her own, "I wish to speak to Damon, alone."

"Too bad," Enzo smiled, "Now speak, or die. It makes no difference to me."

She shot Damon a look, and he deliberated, deciding something, then spoke, "Enzo...back off. She came here close to the sky's Darkening, all alone...she means no harm. There's no reason to prod her."

Enzo shrugged, and backed away.

"But he has a point, Elena," Damon continued, his eyes calculated, "Why are you here?"

Elena swallowed.

This is where she would sink or swim...but first she had to make the jump into the churning waters, and pray it wouldn't mean the death of her.

"I...I came to join you, Damon. I came to join the Dark."

* * *

 **Slight cliffhanger lol**

 **Sorry, but at least it was a long chapter!**

 **I'll update soon, I promise! Enjoy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **Oh, and I finally updated Do you Believe!**

* * *

Damon had to blink, not once, but twice, as her words turned over in his brain.  
"You...what?"

Elena's expression was one of unwavering determination, "I didn't stutter, did I? I came to join you."

Enzo spoke before Damon could think of an appropriate response, "Liar...no Arc leaves the Light by choice."

"Damon did," Elena shot, staring right at the Darkling, her brown eyes lit.

Enzo sized her up.

Damon finally found his voice through the shock of her admission, "Why?"

Before Elena answered, she fixed her gaze on him, "How much does your _friend_ here know?"

Damon understood that she was referring to their relationship.

But again, Enzo answered first.

"If you're talking about your little love story, then I know everything."

It was true.

After Damon turned, he had been honest with Enzo about both why he'd left, and why he had no intentions of returning.

Though he may have let on that he cared significantly less for Elena than what was truthful.

He hadn't thought it would matter.

Back then, he'd assumed it was only a matter of time before she would move on with Stefan.  
Everyone under the Light knows his brother had it bad for her, or at least, her mortal body.

"That's why I'm here," Elena said, and Damon had to regain track of the conversation.

When he did, he felt annoyance boil up.

She was risking her life, for _what_?

Their _love_?

She was still holding on to the past...

"Elena, I'm flattered," he told her, managing to come off cold, despite everything in him screaming for her, "But I doubt now is a good time to try to reconcile things...if you haven't noticed we are on opposite sides of a very conflicting war."

She rolled her eyes in a way that use to be familiar to him.

"Don't be rude," she scolded, "I'm not here to reconcile. I'm here because of Stefan."

Damon's eyebrows drew together at the mention of the brother he so loved and hated, "What about him?"

"He's..." she took a painful breath, as if the admission was difficult for her, "He's planning an attack. A big one, soon. He believes the reason the Arcs haven't been hit lately is because you are planning to kill us all. He plans to strike first."

"And how do we know this is the truth," Enzo pressed into the conversation.

"Why would I lie?" Elena challenged back.

Damon leaned forward, "Wait a moment...even if Stefan is planning an attack, that doesn't explain why you're here."

Elena blushed slightly, falling silent as she bit her lip.

Enzo growled, "Well don't get quiet now, little Arc."

The red on her cheek deepened, but she met Enzo's gaze fearlessly.

"Stefan threatened Damon's life," her eyes flickered back to his, "He plans to kill you...and I can't just let..."

Damon nodded, knowing exactly what she meant,even as she trailed off.

She was here, in the lion's den, so to speak, because her desire to protect him was stronger than her own self-preservation.

Emotions he didn't want to feel flipped in his chest, tightening it.

He stood, slowly, and took the few steps over to her.

She immediately rose to face him, and Enzo watched cautiously, as if expecting a fight.

Damon ignored his comrade, and focused on Elena.

Her eyes were sharp, determined, yet still the warmest he'd ever seen.

So much passion swimming about them.

"You know," he said calmly, his voice barely above a whisper, "You really should stop loving me."

She didn't back down, "I can't, Damon. You know that."

Her doe eyes didn't lie, and part of him began to accept what she was saying.

Not that it was right.

* * *

"Yeah, I don't buy this," Enzo sighed, leaning against the wall, "Do you?"

Damon threw him a look, "I believe her."

The look on Enzo's face was almost comical, "Seriously? You really believe she would help us? _Betray_ the Arcs? Why?"

Damon glanced back at Elena, the truth of his next statement weighing heavy.

"Because I'm the only thing she's ever loved more than them."

"But her loyalty-"

"Is to me," Damon interrupted, "Isn't it, Elena."

She dropped her gaze, almost ashamed.

He could imagine how this must bother her...saving him, at the expense of losing everything else.

If she was smart, she'd leave now, but it's Elena, and she never does the safe thing, "Yes, my _liege_ , my loyalty is to you."

He heard the sincerity, but also the slight mockery, and couldn't help but flinch, even as a smile crossed his lips.

* * *

Elena knew by the look on Damon's face that she had won him over.  
He believed her.

But Enzo was still hesitant.

"As much as I'd love to share in that optimism, I'm gonna need some proof...does that eye thing work on her?"

Elena swallowed, knowing he was referring to a mind control power that all Arcs were enabled with.  
However, they had lost the ability after separating from the Light.

Maybe Damon hadn't, since he was being powered by the Darkness now.

"It should," he answered, and Elena grew nervous, "I have always been more powerful than most of the Arcs, and Elena is at a weakened state."

She shot him an annoyed look, "I am in the room, you know."

Damon winked at her, and she took a breath.

If this worked at all, she could only hope he didn't ask the wrong questions.

"Do it then," Enzo urged, and Damon nodded, facing her.

Elena met his eyes as he brought his hands up to cup her face.

She was still surprised by how warm they were.

"Elena," he purred, her name as reverent was ever in his silk voice, "Why are you here?"

She felt the answer slip off her lips without her consent and knew his power worked, "To protect you."

"From?" he urged.

"Stefan...he wants to lead an attack against the Darklings, against you. He said you're the enemy now."

Damon nodded, "So why risk death just to warn us?"

Again, the answer flowed, "Because I love you...and I don't want you to die."

Their gaze held, and she swore she saw some emotion once again roll in those blue orbs.  
"Does Stefan know you are here?"

She shook her head, "No. But I left a note for Caroline, telling her what I planned to do."

"And what did you plan to do?"

She tried to control her answer against the compulsion, "I wanted to stop Stefan's attack. I didn't want you, or any more Arcs to die."

Damon rose a brow, "So is this about protecting the Arcs, as well as me."

"Yes," Elena answered.

Enzo raised a brow, "And we are to believe she won't betray us?"

Damon held up a hand to silence him.

"Elena," he focused, "Can I trust you?"

"Yes," she answered again, thanking the Light for the loophole flaw in that power.

 _Damon_ could trust her...it was the others that she was against, not him.

"I think it will be alright," Damon answered Enzo, "But one more thing."  
His expression hardened, "Elena, if it comes down to a fight, would you kill an Arc? If it meant protecting me?"

What?!

Kill an Arc? Her friends?

No...oh please, no, wrong- "Yes."

She blinked.

Had 'yes' really just left her lips?

What in the...

But she thought it over, tried to imagine any Arc coming after Damon.

She would try to find another way first, but if she had to...it was true...she would kill to save him.

Damon's chuckle snapped her thoughts.  
"You seemed surprised."

She met his gaze, her voice harsh, "Well, it isn't a thought I'm comfortable with."

"No...I don't expect so," Damon answered, then turned to Enzo, "She's fine."

Enzo was amused, "Yes, it seems her loyalty really is to you...fascinating."

Damon nodded, "But still, I want to hear more about Stefan's attack, so go tell the others to be on alert. If the Arcs realize Elena's gone, they might decide to come looking. Prepare them..."

Enzo rose a brow, as if questioning the real reason he was being sent away, "Anything else?"

Damon shrugged, "Try not to let anyone disturb me for a while. Elena and I have much to discuss."

Enzo nodded, and Damon grabbed Elena's arm.

"Follow me."

She did as he commanded, not that there was much choice, as he pulled her from the room.

* * *

Damon dragged her up the beautiful staircase, and led her down a few halls, turning at random, before finally coming to a stop near a door at the end of one.

Quickly, he opened it, and all but pushed her inside.

Elena realized that it must be his room, given the giant bed and clothes strung about.

It was rather large, but plain.

Nothing too distinguishing or personal was lain out.

Damon locked the door and turned to her, "What the hell were you thinking, Elena?"

She'd expected this, "Can I assume we are dropping the pretenses now?"

"Don't play games," he snapped, "Coming here was a mistake. Are you looking for your death? Because this could have easily gone a completely different way!"

"No," she insisted, speaking more freely, now that Enzo wasn't around, measuring each word, "I meant what I said, Damon. I love you. And I can't just stand by while Stefan plots your death."

"So, of course, you have to endanger yourself trying to save me... _Damn it_ , Elena, you know better than this!"

She held her ground, "Do I? You didn't exactly give me much choice, Damon. Just because you can abandon us doesn't mean that my feelings changed. _You_ are the purpose behind my existence...not this _cause_! You are all that I care about."

She stepped closer to him, despite the fact that he looked angry enough to rip her apart.

"And you didn't kill me that night near the clock tower, so these feelings aren't gone for you either," she reached up slowly, and took his head in her hands, "Are they?"

As if her touch melted him, Damon sighed, but pulled away from her, "Elena we ca-"

"No," she cut him off, "No excuses. I just turned my back on everyone that I care about, for you, Damon."

"I didn't tell you to do that," he pointed out.

"No," she agreed, "But I am the only one who hasn't lost all faith in you."

"Why can't you just let me go?!" He sounded almost pained, but she wasn't going to back down.

"Because I love you! I always have, and you love me, Damon! I know that you remember! I don't care if the Dark claims you now, you could never forget what we felt. It was too real!"

She pulled the chain off of her neck, and grabbed his hand, placing it in his palm, "I know that this meant as much to you as it did to me!"

* * *

He looked down at the ring on the chain, his eyes flashing.

It was a simple, mortal token of love that he'd given her during their first weeks on this world.

Back when they had believed themselves invincible, and he'd made promises of a love to rival time itself.

The memory of her smile, as he placed it on her finger, left him feeling hollow now…

So much had changed since then.

Too much.

He shook his head, "That was a different lifetime, Elena...I'm not the same person I was then."

"And you think I am?" she scoffed.

He stared at her, but didn't reply.

She took the ring from his hand, and placed it back around her neck.

"Fine. Then tell me I'm wrong," she challenged, once the chain was donned, "Tell me that you feel absolutely nothing. That you would let one of your Darklings down there kill me, and would lose no sleep over it. Tell me you don't love me, anymore."

Damon exhaled, taking a step closer to her, "This isn't a question of love, Elena...the point is that I left. I let you go."

His smell enveloped her senses as she moved even closer, placing her hand on his chest, needing to feel him, "And I came back to you...I love you."

His voice was impatient now, "Don't be a tragedy, Elena. You know that I...look, it doesn't matter anymore. Things have changed, and you really shouldn't be here."

She didn't falter.  
"I _want_ to be here, Damon. And it's more than just about protecting the people I care about. I wanted to be with _you_. Is that so hard to believe?! That I _miss_ you? And you feel it too, otherwise you wouldn't be pushing me away right now. I mean, you're a Darkling now, right?"

"Elena-," he chided.

"What?" She defended, "It's true. You're one of them. So you're supposed to be evil, aren't you? Hard, emotionless...But if that's true, why do you care if I'm here or not? Why does my safety matter? Hell, you could kill me now and rid yourself of another Arc, but you don't. Because you still care! So don't tell me this doesn't matter."

He was captivated by the burning passion in her eyes, and overwhelmed with the fact that after so long, she was here, nearly in his arms again.

"What do you want me to say, Elena? Huh?" He bit, "Do you want me to tell you that I regret leaving? Well sorry, but I don't."

She flinched, but he held her gaze, clamping his hands around her wrists that were pressing against his chest.

"Do you want me to feel regret over giving up the Light? Because I don't regret it at all. I feel no loyalty to it, or the Arcs and their cause. But that's not what you want to hear, is it?"

"Damon," she inhaled, and he squeezed her wrists harder, pulling her closer.

"But, you wanted to know if I cared...if I missed you at all..."  
He swallowed, leaning down so their foreheads nearly touched, and she could almost taste his breath, "And the answer is yes. _Yes_ , I love you. And yes, I've missed you, Elena. More than you could _ever_ imagine."

Her eyes lifted to his, as her body fought to mold into him.

"Then why fight me?" She whispered, "Why not just let me be here, Damon? It hurts so much, being away from you. Having to go back there, every night, to the room we shared, and all the memories...I can't do it anymore. I need to be here."

His hand found her cheek, and as his gaze moved down to her mouth, Elena recognized the lust that filled his eyes.

"You think I don't want that?" He asked, "I would kill to have you here by my side, Elena, because I do love you," he pulled away, clamping on the emotion in his voice, "But you don't belong here."

Annoyance flew through her as he turned away, churning with the desire, and pain of the situation.  
How dare he tell her that, after everything she'd already suffered because of him!

She knew damn well where she belonged, and he wasn't going to convince her otherwise.

"I belong with _you_ ," she breathed, and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her, before bringing her lips against his in a searing kiss.

* * *

Damon lost all control the moment Elena's lips touched his.

If not lost, then willing gave it up.

His hands flew to her hips, bringing her hard against him, and then wrapped his arm around her back, pressing their bodies as tightly together as physics allowed.

The kiss was frantic, hot, demanding.

It was everything he had ever wanted, wrapped in the sweetest agony.

It was wrong, and he couldn't care less.

This was Elena, and he wasn't going to stop.  
He couldn't, not with her.

And he wouldn't waste time trying to bring himself to care.

With a flash, he dematerialized them to his bed, and Elena was already kicking off her boots.

He all but ripped the corset from her body, and actually did tear her body suit.

She was past noticing, though, as she wrestled the clothes off of his own body.

When she was fully naked under him, he leaned back, taking her in.

Elena was beautiful.

She had always fully captured his attention just by walking into a room, and now was no different.

Only, it was.

Because he wasn't good anymore.  
And she was.

This was the last chance he had to do the right thing.  
To kick her ass out, and send her back to the Arcs, where she belonged.

As if picking up his thoughts Elena shook her head, "Don't over think it, Damon. I want this. You _want_ this."

He couldn't argue with that.  
Hell, he didn't want to argue, so he leaned back down, capturing her mouth.

* * *

Elena never wanted this to end.

It was wrong. All kinds of wrong, but it didn't matter.

Because she could never get enough of Damon, and he was finally here, within her reach.

This was an opportunity she wasn't going to pass up.

Damon's mouth sucked the skin of her neck, and she moaned under him.

"You're teasing," she accused, as his fingers brushed over her breast.

He looked up and smirked, finally putting himself at her entrance.

With a shift of her hips, she felt his tip slide in.

"Damon," she whispered, needing more, "Please...just-"

He pushed in slowly, silencing her.

Once he was fully enveloped by her, their eyes met.

"I never stopped loving you," he told her, his voice thick.

Then he pulled out, and thrusted back in.

She moaned against the feeling, having missed it so much, "Same...Always...loved you."

* * *

They moved together now, like a dance they had memorized, both knowing the other so well.

Tears filled Elena's eyes again, as Damon kissed her face.

He was here, with her...and he loved her still.

This was all she would need to hold on.

Because she was right.

This...this love, this man, was worth fighting for.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a lot of dialogue, but I think ya'll will like it! :)**

 **Thanks for the reviews, they maske my day!**

* * *

Damon laid still in the hour following his sex with Elena.  
And to be honest, he would choose to never move again if things could stay as they were in this very moment.  
Elena was asleep, or at least drifting in and out of consciousness, while he held her against his body.  
Things he had tried so hard to ignore no longer mattered.  
This woman was all he could focus on.

But it pained him, because he knew he couldn't let her do this.  
Because even though he was a Darkling now, he was an Arc once, and his conscience wouldn't let him forget that.  
Wouldn't let him let Elena do this to herself.  
She deserved to go home one day...back to the Light, before she realized the truth of her existence.  
He would not ruin that for her.

There were only two ways an Arc could be eternally separated from their home.  
Death in a mortal body or by falling to the sins of the Dark.  
And Elena was too pure to lose her wings, even if that would mean he could keep her.  
He'd have to convince her to leave.  
Which was going to prove difficult, seeing how she clinged to him now as though she never planned on letting go.  
So he would have to do it...and he'd have to keep his own heart out of the way.

* * *

Elena knew it was well into Dark by the time she awoke, as no coloring at all came through the windows.  
And it was colder than it had been, though that could also be because she was in the bed alone.

"Damon?" She sat up.

"Over here," his voice called, and she glanced across the room.

He was standing, half dressed in black leathers, near a desk, and appeared to be focusing on a mirror hanging on the wall.  
She knew this trick.

Had used it many times, before their powers had weakened.

"What do you see?" She stood, wrapping the red silk sheet around herself as she made her way to him.

She slipped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back, between the two long, thin, scarred lines.  
All Arcs had them, of course, seeing as their wings were tucked there, just beneath the mortal skin.  
It was one trade mark that truly separated them from the Darklings.  
The fallen didn't have their wings anymore, having had them rot off, according to the legend.  
She wondered if Damon ever used his wings anymore, now that he was among them.  
Probably not...which would explain why his opening had scarred over.  
Her own slits were properly engorged, her wings ready to emerge at any time she needed.

Pushing this to the side, she focused, as Damon answered her.  
"Stefan is furious," he sounded amused.

"Surprise, surprise," she rolled her eyes.

She could almost feel Damon's smirk, "He doesn't seem to like the fact that you still want me."

"He'll get over it...but please, tell me he's called off the attack?"

"It seems he's decided to postpone any further action at the moment. Mainly he's regrouping...and pouting."  
Damon turned, facing her then, "How did you sleep?"

"Good," she assured him, "But I get the feeling that we should talk."

As if talking was really going to do them any good.

He knew how she was, how stubborn she could be, and none of this was going to be easy.  
He nodded, and she grasped his hand, pulling him back to the bed, where she sat on the edge.

"Tell me you've come to your senses and realized what a mistake this all was," he commanded.

Elena shook her head, "No, sorry, senses are still completely lost."

He rolled his eyes, but she pressed her point, "I have no regrets about earlier, Damon. And even if it was a mistake, it's one I would gladly make again."

Damon smiled a little, holding her gaze, "I shouldn't be happy about that."

He sighed then, "Elena, listen-"

"I don't like it when you start your sentences that way," she interrupted.

He set his jaw, "Let's be real Elena...this...you and me, we both know it can't happen."

She rose a brow, "In case you forgot, it already did happen, Damon."

He shook his head, "But it can't continue."

She raised her chin, "It sounds like you are the one with regrets."

He sat down next to her on the mattress.  
Then made sure her eyes were on his, before he started, "Elena, each moment I have spent with you, I hold in my heart. I could never regret you. But if you stay here, the Light will leave you."

"Then I would be like you," she noted.

"Which you are too good for," Damon hissed, "This isn't you, Elena...and I can't let you do this to yourself..."

She narrowed her gaze, "You seem to be under the impression that I want to join the Dark, Damon. And I don't. As an Arc, I am fighting my very nature just being here. But I refuse to be away from you anymore, so if you want me to go back, you come too. And that's the end of it."

He shot her a look, "You know I can't go back. Even if I renounced the Dark, the Light would never accept-"

"If you gave up your wings, you could come home," she insisted, remembering what Caroline had said, "You could die mortal, and your soul would join the Light again."

Damon's gaze hardened, "You know I can't do that."

"Not even for me?" she pressed.

Damon closed his eyes, "So, this is why you have truly come, then. To sway me?"

"No," Elena said coldly, "But you can not give me a speech on the Dark being the wrong place for me while it consumes you."

"That is my choice," he told her, his temper rising as he stood, "And you are an idiot to forfeit the Light for me."

"I must be!" she jumped to her feet, "Especially when you wouldn't even consider doing the same for me."

"Maybe once I would have," Damon admitted, "But I've told you that I've changed. And if you can't handle that, then you can leave. Which you should do anyway, if you know what's best for you."

She shook her head, "You really don't get it do you? I love you, Damon. I'm not going anywhere. I refuse to give up on you."

She should have known he would be stubborn about this, but still, it wasn't like she could just walk away, no matter how much Damon insisted.

"You are in love with a dream, Elena."

She shrugged, "You know what? Maybe I am, but I don't care. Because not long ago, that dream was our life. The one that we planned together, under the Light...and that is the only thing that keeps me going, keeps me fighting, keeps the love I feel for you alive, even when you turned from me."

Damon's lips were pressed together in a tight line, and she waited for him to throw another insult...but he didn't.  
Instead he just shook his head, "So that's it then? You won't leave because of this duty, this love, you think you owe to me?"

She chose not to respond, but he took that as an answer anyway.  
"Well, then," he mused, "I suppose I'll just have to make you hate me."

Damon grit his teeth as Elena crossed her arms.  
Of course she wouldn't make this easy for him.

She never had.

"You can try," she insisted, "But you're only fooling yourself, Damon. Because it was only a few hours ago that you admitted your love for me, so I know that I am not alone in this! You want me here, so why fight it?"

She was right of course, but that didn't matter.  
"Elena, it doesn't matter what I want, because yes, I do love you. But I don't let that rule me."

 _Lie_.

She didn't cut in, so he continued, "Every day that you are here, the Dark will weigh on you. Every hour, the pressure will build and build, until you lose yourself in it. And that fire, that passion you feel, all of your goodness...it will go out like a flame. Maybe not immediately, because I know how strong you are, but it will happen. And you will start to hate yourself. Feelings more powerful than anything you've ever felt. You will think about the Light, how you will never return home to it again, and you will grow to resent me."

She shook her head, "You're wrong, Damon. I only ever wanted you. Sure, I'd prefer to have you the way it use to be, but that is obviously out of the question now...so I'll take you in any way I can get you. Even if that means giving up the Light."

She didn't know.  
She had no idea what she was talking about. But her tone was so final that he knew he could never sway her opinion.

"So, you're telling me that in order to be with me, here," he gestured around the room, "That you would give up your position as an Arc, let the Dark have you, just like that? You would fight your own? Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, all of them? Because they will come for you, just as Stefan planned on coming for me."

She swallowed at this, and he knew by her eyes that she was bothered by the thought.  
"I'll do what I must," she finally stated.

He smirked, "Yeah, give it time. In a week, you'll be begging to go back."

Her eyes met his challenge, "I can last a week, Damon. I can last for however long it takes."

Damon shook his head, not knowing what else to say to make her see reason.  
Then an idea struck him.  
She thought their love was worth giving up the Light for?  
He'd show her just how wrong she was.  
He'd show her how crushing the weight of the Darkness really was.  
Then he'd make her leave.

"Alright then," he met her with a hard gaze,"I'll make you a deal."

She eyed him suspiciously, "What kind of deal?"

He layered his voice with the charging tone he used on his warriors, "If you last a week under the Dark's influence, I will accept you by my side with open arms."

She seemed surprised, so he quickly added, "But it will be your choice, Elena. Remember that when you start to question your feelings. I am telling you to go home, and you refused. So this, it's all on you. Every action, every choice made from now on, and whatever the consequences, you brought onto yourself, for choosing to love me, and choosing to stand by me."

Of course, he knew what her answer would be, even before she gave it.  
And he couldn't help but admire her bravery, or stubbornness, when she held her head high, and nodded, "Fine."

"I have to wonder at your willingness," he taunted, "That you'd truly come to the Dark for me, break your oath to the Light."

She crossed her arms, "When I made the oath to protect the Light, I wasn't aware I'd be saving it from you."

His head turned slightly, "Yeah, well there's a lot you aren't aware of."

He saw her eyes cloud a little, then she shook her head, "Just tell me why you did it, Damon. You owe me that much. Why'd you break _your_ oath?"

He met her gaze, "Because I realized I'd blindly pledged my life for a cause that would eventually get us all killed."

Elena's brows furrowed, "But, the Light-"

"Doesn't give a damn about us!" He interrupted, his voice rising.

She didn't have to know this, and he shouldn't tell her, but it seemed he was doing a lot of things he shouldn't do, lately.

"How can you say that? The Light was our home. We were loved!"

He scoffed at her words.

Love?

"It created us for the single purpose of doing its bidding," he said, "We were born _slaves_ to the Light. And the first chance it got, it threw us to this Darkened realm, and left us to stumble blindly as we were slaughtered. And when we failed, you can be sure they'd just create new Arcs to take our place. How is that love?"

She didn't answer, so he continued, "They didn't give us any warning. About what it would be like to be mortal, to be _real_. They didn't tell us, Elena. They didn't tell us how fucking _hard_ it would be."

He ran a hand through his hair, "You want to know why I turned? Because I don't see the Light ever returning. Not for these people, not for us. All I see is a broken world ruled by the fallen...And now I rule them."

She didn't falter, "If that is truly how you feel, then why fight me? Why not accept me into the Dark with happiness?"

He stared at her, before cupping her face in his hands, "Because while I believe there should be more to our existence than serving, it doesn't mean this is the life I'd want for you. I've changed in more ways than you know, to survive the Dark, but you are not yet tainted. You could go home, forget all this..."

"So you'd prefer me blind," she challenged.

"I'd prefer you happy," he corrected, "Even if that means giving you up."

She rolled her eyes, "If you want me happy, then stop assuming that you know what's best for me. You aren't the only one that's changed since being in this mortal realm, and you haven't exactly been around lately. You have no idea what I can handle, so why don't you let me worry about it, and stop acting as if I can't think for myself."

Damon couldn't help but smirk.

There was his girl, all feisty and passionate, stubborn and very opinionated.

He really had missed her.

"I guess we'll know in a week," he finally said, dropping his hands.

Her chin came up defiantly, "I guess we will."

* * *

Stefan could hardly believe what had happened.  
In a series of moments, the entire outlook on this battle had changed.  
Elena.  
 _Elena_ had betrayed them.  
He knew that she was having a hard time, especially when he shoved the Damon situation down her throat, but he had never expected it would come to this.  
That she would leave the Light!

For _him_!?  
Damon didn't deserve her.  
Not after this.

He barked at Jeremy and Matt to call a meeting.  
He needed to touch base with the others, figure out their next move.  
Because with both Damon and Elena on the Dark's side, the Arcs didn't stand a chance.  
It was simply too much for them to handle.  
So of course, Elena had gotten what she wanted.  
Damon would remain safe a while longer.

But Stefan was driven, and he would find a way to win this, soon, because he wanted, no, he _needed_ to go home.  
Being away from the Light was practically killing him.

It was killing all of them.

And the only way to return was to defeat the Dark.  
So that's what he would do.  
And he would take out his brother in the process.

Because that was the only way Elena would ever let Damon go, and if they could reach her before the Light faded completely, she still had a chance.  
But he had to be careful.  
He couldn't afford to lose anymore of his warriors.  
So they would need time to prepare, but had to act fast.

A week, he decided.  
He would wait a week, then find a way to launch an attack on the Darklings.  
In a week, the battle of time would finally commence.  
And one side would prove victorious.  
He just hoped it was the Light.

* * *

 **Soooo, there's that.**

 **Review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

 **A little bit more of Darker Damon here.**

* * *

Elena was glad she had such strict training.

Otherwise, she would be screaming from boredom, as she sat alone on the bed, awaiting Damon's return.  
But at least she was beginning to see just how important he was.

Not even half an hour after their discussion, a man had come for him, assuring that his presence was needed immediately.

Damon had acknowledged the summoning, before turning to Elena, and telling her to stay in this room, before leaving.

At first, she'd been a little relieved.

Alone time meant that she could snoop, and try to find as much information as possible.

Unfortunately for her, all of Damon's secrets must remain in his head, because his room was practically bare of anything useful.

There was little, other than the bed with it's side table, a dresser, and an impressive bookshelf.

She had skimmed through each of them, finding nothing of importance.  
At least, nothing that was important to the Arc's, or their cause.

She had however, stumbled across a picture in his drawer.  
It was of her.

He had actually taken it, in the gardens, behind the mansion where the Arcs had set up refuge.  
The sky had been glowing with a full moon, and the torches had been lit.

They'd all enjoyed the hint of home for the limited time they had it.

She was surprised that he'd kept this, but then again, maybe she shouldn't be.  
He did after all, confess to still having feelings for her.  
No matter how cold they seemed to run.

It had been so long since she'd gotten to be with him this way though.

She didn't know what to think, and definitely didn't know what to expect.

But she knew what she felt, and she had to trust that.

Besides, if that picture was any indication, Damon hadn't truly given up either.

* * *

She had quit with the investigating after that, and switched to exploring.

The room, for what it held, was enormous in size, and had a few adjourning doors.

Two of them were closets, she'd realized, and had eagerly searched them as well.

Besides clothes, boots, and a bit of unfamiliar weaponry, there was nothing to be found.

So she moved on the the last door.  
This had turned out to be the bathroom.

It was styled similarly to the bedroom, both holding a very Victorian Era flare, but certainly had been modified to Damon's preferences.  
Giant tub, glass shower, pristine marble counters...all Damon.

She knew, because he'd done the same to their bathroom back at the Arc's hide out.  
Not that it had taken long, with the abilities they'd possessed then.

She sighed, once again having to accept how weak they'd grown.

They were drained a little more each time they used their powers, like a battery without a charge.

But it didn't seem as if Damon was suffering the same fate, she reminded herself, thinking of how he'd pulled his mirror trick to observe Stefan.

She was almost sure that his acceptance of the Dark had given him a bit of a power boost, much like the Light did.

Only, she'd think that it would cause him to develop powers of a Darkling, not fuel his Arc abilities.

But then again, she'd never studied the inner workings of a transference case between the two.  
It had never been necessary, before.

Now she wondered at the potential.

She also wondered, as she huffed, sinking onto the satin sheets, how long this week would really turn out to be.

And what did she even expect to come of it?

She had meant what she'd said to Damon, about being tired of not being with him, but clearly, she hadn't thought this through as well as she should have.

Her only concern had been to stop Stefan.  
She had done so, and had landed herself right into Damon's arms.

These should both be wins, but now what?

Was she really willing to give up the Light, forever, just to be with Damon?

Or is that just what she had told him for argument's sake?

She was just staying long enough to convince him to return with her...right?

She wasn't so sure anymore.

Black and White had always been so simple.  
Arcs were good, Darklings were bad.

She'd never needed an explanation further than that plain truth of existence.

But now, realizing that the Dark could give her Damon, it seemed more complicated.

She hated herself for considering it, of course.  
But what else could she do?

Be an Arc, but protect Damon, and by association, his Darklings?

Somehow, she doubted that either side would be too happy with her riding the fence on this.

There was still a slight hope, though, that Damon would see reason soon, and agree return with her.  
But it was very slim, and highly unlikely, especially after that speech he'd given her.

Or that the others would even accept his return.

But if there was any hope at all, she'd bank on it.  
What could she say, she was a martyr.

That she did know.

She also knew that she was stubborn.

Stubborn enough not to sit in this room alone any longer.

If Damon wanted her to stay for a week to prove herself, she might as well see what she was trading for.

* * *

Damon grit his teeth as yet another argument broke out.

"We need to attack now! Why give them time to prepare?!" Kol was raging.

"Because we also need to be prepared, you ass," Rose countered.

"Well we are stronger than them," Kai noted.

"But they aren't weak," Rebekah chimed in.

"Matter of opinion," Kol smirked, "They are plenty weak. Let's kill them and be done with it."

"Enough," Damon called then, bringing the room to silence.

"I simply told you what the Arcs were doing so you'd be informed, not because I'm in need of advisement in handling the situation."

"And I'm sure the little Arc bitch being here has nothing to do with your wanting to postpone an attack?" Kol insisted.

Damon looked over at the Darkling.

Kol had been vocalizing his opposition to Damon for a while.

Perhaps now was the opportune time to deal with that problem.

"Are you insinuating something?" Damon asked slowly, threateningly.

Kol wasn't backing down so easily, "Merely stating the facts. You've let the enemy in through the front door, and her scent is all over your flesh. How are we expected to trust you?"

Damon smirked, taking full, deliberate steps toward the man.

"The ways I handle my guests are of no concern to you. Now, I will say this once, boy, and only once. You are under my command. You do as I say. No complaint, no commentary. And I allow you to live. Question my decisions, doubt me again, and I will take it as a personal offense."

He leaned in, holding Kol's gaze, "You're a mere child compared to my centuries of existence. You do not want to challenge me again."

Kol's eyes dropped to the floor, and Damon felt that his point had gotten across.

He turned, continuing his previous pacing, "So, if that's all that's weighing your conscience..."

"Actually, no," Kol cleared his throat, "It's not."

Damon faced him again, his agitation growing.

He took a breath, remaining calm, "You don't seem to like me very much."

Kol's ego forced his eyes to Damon's, "So?"

Damon rose a brow, "Tell me, is there something else I've done to worry you?"

"More like something you haven't," Kol spat, "You walk as if you possess the power to rule and smite, yet do nothing about the Arcs. I can't help but wonder if you even can."

"Funny," Damon pondered, looking around the room, "I hear no complaints from the others."

Kol looked around too, but nobody, not even Kai spoke up.

They just waited.

"Maybe not," Kol decided, "But I know that at least some are thinking it."

Damon considered that for half a second, "Well, I'll see if I can put their minds at ease."

He flashed, appearing directly in front of the Darkling.

A flicker of fear flashed in Kol's eyes, as Damon's fingers plunged into his chest.

With a hard pull, Kol fell to the ground, his heart still in Damon's hand.

Gasps filled the room, as he looked down at Kol's lifeless body.

"So..." He began, dropping the heart onto the corpse, before looking up, "Any more questions?"

Silence met him, and he smiled, "No? Good. Training will begin first thing in the morning. So I suggest you all get some rest. We'll want to be prepared."

Agreements sounded, and he stood back, letting the Darklings disperse.

* * *

He felt when Enzo came up behind him.

It was only when he looked over his shoulder at him, did the man speak.

"Was that necessary?"

Damon smirked, "Of course not. But I got my point across, didn't I?"

Enzo chuckled, "Some point. I'll get someone to dispose of his body."

Damon turned, "No, don't."

"He can't stay there," Enzo pointed out.

Damon's eyes steeled, "He can until tomorrow. I want the others to see him before their training. I want them to be reminded of what I'm capable of."

Enzo stiffened, looking into the distance behind Damon's head.

"Don't worry mate," he stated, pointing a finger, "I don't think anyone is questioning that."

Damon turned, following Enzo's indication to the staircase.

To his surprise, Elena stood there with wide eyes, her skin a little paler than he remembered.

Great.

"I'll speak with you later," he dismissed, and Enzo nodded, "Sure thing, brother."

He clasped Damon's shoulder as he passed, and Elena began descending the staircase.

He exhaled.

This should be interesting.

* * *

 **Bow Wow.**

 **So review? Lol**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas :)**

* * *

Elena was still trying to process what she'd just witnessed, as Damon walked over to her.

Damon, who's hand was still covered in the blood of the fallen Darkling.

As she'd watched the scene from the staircase, she'd been terrified.

Not because Damon had killed a Darkling, they all had done that, but because of how easy it was for him to do so.

When Arcs killed, it was for the greater good.

The cost of war.

Kill or be killed.

Damon had murdered his own soldier without blinking, just because he could.

And for whatever reason, that sent chills down her spine.

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay in my room," Damon started, reaching her.

Her eyes flickered to the body behind him, "I...I got bored."

Despite the tightness she'd heard in his tone, he chuckled, "You listen as well as you always have. I see you found some clothes."

The top and pants were hers. He'd guilty kept them, hidden away, of course, for the nights he needed her scent surrounding him to sleep.

She nodded, "I found them in your closet."

Her eyes flickered back to Kol's body.

Damon's clean hand grabbed her chin, and her attention, "Kol was challenging me. I had to make a point."

She met his hard gaze, her voice level, "I didn't say anything."

His expression remained the same, "You didn't have to."

He dropped his hand and she straightened, "It's not important. He's a Darkling, now he's dead. Back home, we call that a win."

She expected a smirk or an eye roll to follow.

Not for Damon's hands to close around her shoulder, forcing her against the nearby wall.

"What the hell?!" she demanded.

His eyes were cold, "Don't speak that way. Not here. I don't need to give them any more reasons to doubt me."

She still felt stunned, "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," he stated, releasing her, "Just don't."

"Okay," she promised, rubbing her shoulder.

Damon studied her, then sighed, "I want this to be a safe place for you. But it won't be if you walk around here, talking as if you are an Arc."

"But I _am_ an Arc," she pointed out.

His eyes held hers, "You're not while you're here."

The joking tone left her at those words.

And how scarily close they were to becoming true.

She stepped closer to him, and his jaw clenched, "Then what am I?"

His moved, his hand closing around her arm.

With a blink, they were in his room again.

"Mine," he answered, before throwing her onto the bed.

* * *

Stefan stood on the staircase, looking down at his soldiers.

The Arcs were dedicated to their training, of course, and he was pleased to see that their situation was being treated as seriously as it was.

They were all in danger, after all.

He heard footsteps approach, and knew who it was before her hand even touched him.

"You look stressed."

He turned, meeting Caroline's concerned expression.

"I'm fine," he assured her, "As long as everyone is doing what they are supposed to."

Caroline nodded, looking down at the others distractedly.

"Something on your mind?" He asked after a moment.

She met his gaze, "It's just been difficult to wrap my mind around. About Elena, I mean."

Stefan straightened, "It's not complicated, Caroline. She had the choice between right and wrong. She chose Damon."

His brother's name was acid on his tongue.

"She always has," Caroline commented, not improving his mood.

"Yeah, well, this time, it may very well have gotten her killed."

Silence spread between them for a moment.

Then Caroline whispered, "I thought you said she would be spared."

"And I pray she can be," he promised, "It's up to Elena, and how far she falls into the Dark's grasp."

"She could still come back to us," the blonde sighed, with little conviction.

"Maybe," Stefan smiled kindly, "But until then, we have work to do."

She nodded, just as Jeremy and Matt came running up the stairs toward them.

"What is it?" Stefan asked immediately.

"Darklings," Matt exhaled, "Just beyond the yard."

"An attack?"

"No," Jeremy chimed, "Surveillance, it looked like. Their scoping us out."

Stefan closed his eyes.

Perfect.

Just what they needed, nosey Darklings.

"Okay," he commanded, "At the second morning hour, we'll return the favor. Matt, you and Lexi will go. Don't pass their perimeter, but collect as much information as you can. Jeremy, I want you and Tyler to stand at point, once they leave. And Caroline, keep tabs on the rest, make sure our schedule is being met, and that everyone is doing their best. We have to be prepared."

The three nods encouraged him, "If it's war they want...it's war they'll get."

* * *

"Don't you ever miss the Light?" Elena asked, many hours later.

They'd drug themselves from the bed, and showered, before walking out onto his room's private balcony.

Damon played with her fingers where their hands were clasped, and she rested against his shoulder, as they sat, leaning against the balcony wall's structuring.

He considered her question, "It was, and in a way, always will be, home to me. Yes, I miss it, and I'm sure a part of me always will. But I have come to understand that there are more important things at stake. Feeling homesick is such a small misfortune in the larger scheme of things. Free will, morality, choices...They all have a part to play in this war. I'm merely a pawn in the game. What I want, what I miss...it pales in comparison to what must be done."

He glanced down at, just to see Elena's face was turned upward, her eyes searching the sky.

He followed her gaze to the stars above.

"I wish I felt as strongly as you do," she murmured quietly, "But it's hard to be so sure."

Damon frowned, "Are you having second thoughts about staying already?"

Immediately, her head shook, "No, of course not. I chose you, Damon, and I'm sure about my decision."

"But..." He prodded.

"But that doesn't mean I can turn it off as easily as you seem to," she told him, "I miss the Light, I miss the beauty of it, the warmth and wonder. I miss having such a paradise to call home, and I feel like it's slipping away a little more each day. And those stars...," she sighed, still staring at the heavens, "Those stars are all I have to remember it by. And that used to be good enough. But now...I guess it's just not as simple as it used to be. And here you are, telling me why I'd have to give it up."

Damon flinched a little at the raw pain in her voice.

As an Arc, the Darkness was hard enough to accept. Losing faith in their home, completely, was too much despair to see on such a beautiful face.

Elena was lost because of him.

And he didn't know how to fix it.

With a deep exhale, he looked back at the stars.

So little and bright, and just a glimpse of the Light's pureness.

They shone down on this dark world, a constant reminder to it's Warriors that there is purpose.

That there is life beyond this existence.

A pure bliss that they all once knew, protected, and loved.

Such a small symbol for such a brilliant message.

And it was all a lie.

Elena must have sensed where his thoughts were.

"Do you remember the story we were told?" she asked, "About the falling stars?"

He smiled slightly, "They were fallen angels, each one damned, but given a second chance in the form of a wish. Mortals would place their faith in the falling star, and the angel could once more do an act of righteousness before burning."

Elena nodded, "It's such a sad thought, but when you first left us, when I would wait on the roof by the clock tower, I'd occasionally see one of them. A falling star. And I'd make a wish."

Her lips lifted slightly, but then trembled.

Damon slid a finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"I always wished for you," she whispered, "That somehow, you weren't beyond my reach. That someday, I would once again touch your skin, feel the beating of your heart, and that someone was actually hearing the wishes I made on those damn stars, and they'd send you back to me."

Her eyes closed as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm sorry for your pain," he offered soundly, knowing there was nothing more to be done.

They were in a war.

They had chosen their side.

No matter how much pain would spin from that choice, it was too late to turn back now.

They were sent to this mortal realm with a mission, but only in the darkness, could they truly see.

And now, all they could do was watch as the fragile lining of fate unfolded before them, and pray that they could survive to the end, whatever it may be.

The stars above would be a contestant to their cause, and if they perish, forever be the dying wish on the last of their breath.

* * *

Damon pulled Elena tighter into his side, before kissing her head and whispering, "Close your eyes."

She blinked up at him, almost startled, but his smile was reassuring, and her eyelids fluttered shut.

He turned to the sky then, the impending darkness with its tiny shimmers, until he found the brightest light and focused on it.

He felt the familiar pull of his power, the very essence of the Arc inside of him, rising up as he stretched out his hand.

With clarity only an angel could possess, he shot a jolt of energy, the color of blue lightning, from his body and into the sky, toward that bright speck.

Moments later, the night was illuminated with a thousand stars raining down.

The gasp that escaped his lover brought his attention down to her, now very open, brown eyes.

They gazed in wonder at the show above, as endless lights shot across the night like a meteor shower of fire.

Her lips fell open in awe, as her eyes reflected the heavens, until finally, she smiled.

He couldn't take his eyes from her in this moment.

In this rare second, she was the same innocent angel she'd been in the Light, before they'd been cursed to this half life of a mortal realm.

As she watched the falling stars, her eyes held a hope and a happiness that he would kill to give her every minute of every hour.

Anything to keep that perfect smile on her lips.

When the Lights finally dispersed and the night was one again shadowed, Elena looked at him.

"Thank you."

Her voice burned with emotion far beyond words of any mortal language, and Damon kissed her.

He couldn't stop himself, even if he had wanted to.

She was his everything, his one hold on sanity in the middle of chaos and he needed her.

Had been without her for too long.

She kissed him back with equal ferocity, throwing herself into his lap as his arms locked around her.

It felt like hours before they pulled apart, and he didn't mind at all.

Her smile was wide and the joy she encompasses swelled in his own chest.

Her eyes flickered to the edge of the balcony, then back to him, and he knew what she was asking.

He nodded, smirking, "Go."

If possible, her face lit up even further, as she climbed to her feet.

He stood as well, not about to miss a thing.

* * *

Elena walked out ahead of him, until she reached the railing.

Gracefully, she climbed onto it, straightening with perfect balance.

Her arms lifted then, spreading, and he knew what came next.

Wings, the purest shade of white, elongated from her skin, her opened-back tank top allowing them to unfold until they towered her mortal body, spreading to their full vastness, leaving him, as always, speechless in their beauty.

The feathers rippled as they stretched, looking softer than their true steely strength, and the moonlight glistened off their ends.

Then Elena jumped.

His breath held, until a moment later, she rose, further out and much higher than he could reach.

He watched as she soared, then as she spun and dived, before rising again, reaching a new height with each thrust of her wings.

She truly was breathtaking.

* * *

"I understand your fascination."

The voice made him jump, as he was caught off guard, and Damon turned sharply to see Enzo smiling at him from the archway entrance to the bedroom.

"Pardon me," he could hardly contain the bite in his voice, as the Darkling was interrupting such a private moment.

"Your woman," Enzo continued, walking forward, as unbothered by Damon's foul mood as ever, "She is quite a sight to behold like this."

His eyes followed Elena as she danced across the sky.

"She is enjoying herself," Damon noted, "Last time I checked, that wasn't against our rules."

Enzo smirked, "Easy, Damon. I'm merely observing."

"Is observing all you were doing?" He challenged, "Or was there another reason you're interrupting me after hours?"

Enzo's mouth twitched with a slight annoyance then, and Damon smirked, "Well?"

"I just thought you'd like to be informed that scouters are back, with news. The Arcs are training again. So your brother must be through pouting now. He has them preparing for battle."

Damon frowned.

This was not the kind of news he wanted on such a perfect night.

But he also knew that this couldn't go ignored.

If Stefan was training again, he intended war.

Revenge, no doubt, for Elena's departure.

Elena...they'd come for her now, he was sure of it.

And he'd kill them, all of them, if that's what it took to keep her safe.

He met Enzo's gaze, and realized the man was still waiting for an answer.

"We'll do the same," he stated, "As I told the others, our training starts tomorrow."

Enzo nodded, but a lingering look passed his expression.

"Anything else?" Damon prodded.

Enzo sighed, "I trust you, Damon, and your judgement. But some of the others have been wondering...And I, myself, have grown a bit concerned...if your head is still in this."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Damon asked, straightening.

He didn't miss how Enzo's eyes flickered to the sky, to Elena.

"Word spreads quickly, brother. And some share our dearly departed friend's thoughts. They are worried that having your Arc here is...well, a distraction. One that we can't afford."

The growl slipped from his lips before he could stop it, "Elena stays, and will remain unharmed. Any Darkling that has a problem with that can take it up with me personally, and chance meeting the same fate as Kol."

Enzo raised his hands, "No one is looking to challenge you, Damon. They just want assurance that your loyalty is still with us."

"Have I given any evidence to the contrary?" He questioned.

Enzo sighed, "No, but you can't deny that you are different with her. You can't blame them for being concerned. Perhaps you _should_ launch an attack soon, or kill one of the Arcs we have in the holdings, just to ease their minds about what side you're fighting for."

Damon set his jaw, and exhaled before answering, "I appreciate the advice, and I will take it into consideration."

He looked out to see Elena fully swan dive toward the ground, before looping back up seconds before crashing, "If there is nothing further, I'd recommend you take your leave."

Enzo nodded, and began to walk back toward the balcony entrance, but paused, and shot Damon a sorrowful look.

"I've seen the strength she brings you, mate, she can be good for you, for our cause...but-"

"But?" Damon clipped.

"But the emotions that control you in her presence can be dangerous. Poisonous, even. You should be careful."

"I can control myself," Damon stated icily.

Enzo's head shook slowly, "Damon...you destroy galaxies just to see her smile. Control is the least of the problems she could present."

* * *

Damon turned to defend himself, his actions, but Enzo was gone.

He stared at the empty space until the sound of Elena's wings descending filled his ears.

Plastering a smile, he turned to her.

Her hair was windswept, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were brighter than the Light itself.

"I'd almost forgotten," she rushed over to him, her wings closing as she did so, sinking back into her skin, "Stefan doesn't let us fly anymore."

Damon nodded, staring at her lips as Enzo's words echoed in his mind.

 _"You destroy galaxies, just to see her smile..."_

What wouldn't he do for her happiness?

Were the Darklings right in their concern?

He grit his teeth.

No.

He was in control.

He would prove that he was capable of both leading them, and loving her.

And Elena would be at his side when they faced the Arcs.

He wouldn't lose her over this.

He was in control.

* * *

Elena's voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Have you ever tried reopening your wings? The skin is sealed, but surely your wings are strong enough to-"

"Elena-" he cut her off.

She blinked and he sighed, pulling her against him, "Enough talk for tonight."

"I was just-"

The rest of her sentence was lost to his lips, as he crushed his mouth against hers.

His hunger for her peaked and within moments, he had her lifted, into his arms, and carried her back through the arch, into his room.

He used his power to set the lock, then fell onto the bed with her, their bodies molding together.

He bit her lip as she pulled at his hair and he lost a little of his mind.

 _Control_ , he reminded himself, _I am in control._

Elena gasped as he threw her clothes away, her nails scraping his sides.

 _I'm in control_.

Their underwear joined the heap on the floor as he pulled her legs apart and thrusted home.

She moaned as he filled her.

 _Control_.

His body flew into a rage, needing her, harder, faster, _now_.

And he took everything she offered until they both fell apart, again and again.

And again.

 _I am in control_.

* * *

 **I'm just gonna leave this here :)**

 **Reviews make great Christmas presents, hint hint ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**More dark Damon! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Damon awoke a few moments after the first of the morning hours.

Elena was curled next to him on the bed, still deep in sleep.

He placed a light kiss on her cheek, before pulling back the blanket, and climbing to his feet.

He rubbed his face, and in doing so, hoped to rub away the dream that had plagued him.

The dream of Elena and himself having to fight both the Darklings and the Arcs.

He shivered at the thought, but at least it had put things into perspective.

He had to nail down his options and make a firm decision, before things got out of hand.

He weighed the possibilities, as he walked into his bathroom, shut the door, and flipped on the shower.

The water would help clear his mind.

He stepped under the warm beams, and sighed, leaning his body against the marble wall.

He needed to make sense of the mess in his head, and he needed to do it now, before either Elena, or one of his soldiers was around to influence him.

* * *

First thing first, the Arcs wanted him dead.

There was no hope of reconciliation, even if he had wanted it.

The Darklings feared him, but it wouldn't take long for their mistrust to cause a mutiny.

Then there was Elena.

She didn't want to give up the Light, but she wanted to be with him.

The Darklings were going to be on edge as long as they viewed her as the enemy, which put her in danger.

Yesterday, the best, safest thing for her, would have been to send her back to the Arcs, back to the Light, whether she was willing or not.

But he knew that it was too late for that now.

The Arcs were training, the Darklings would start preparation...and Elena had to stay by his side.

He would not stand against her in a battle, and he could feel one coming...soon.

Which left him with one option really.

He had to turn her, truly turn her, to protect her.

And he hated the very thought of it.

Well, he hated that she would hate it, and that it would sever her completely from the home she missed so much.

But the thought of her at his side, fighting with him, ruling with him...he wanted that.

Even if it was the most selfish thing he had ever wanted.

He wiped the water from his eyes, and took a shaky breath.

Would Elena even be able to handle the Dark?

The things she would have to do…

It may very well be enough to send her running back to the Light…

Which is what he should want, but with the direction this all was heading…

Ironically, she was safer with him now, if he could only convince his Darklings to trust her…

And to do that, he'd have to break her, his darling angel.

But it was the only way.

The Arcs, namely Stefan, would be out for her blood, for the crime of loving him and choosing him over the Light, over everything.

She was as bad as a Darkling now...

* * *

Elena, once again, woke to an empty bed.

Her head felt thick with sleep, so she must have been out for a while.

She called out for Damon, getting out of the bed.

Silence answered her.

The room was empty, and no signs of life were coming from the bathroom either.

She checked anyway.

"Damon?"

Still, no answer.

She went back into the bedroom, frowning, as her eyes ran over the room.

She was alone.

But as she scanned her surroundings, she noticed something hanging on the closet door.

It was an outfit, black and tight, that she'd often seen the Darklings wear.

A note was attached, and she recognized Damon's handwriting.

 _Get dressed and meet me down stairs_ _-D_

She flipped the paper over, but that was all there was to the message.

 _Ooookay_.

She pulled the clothes off the hanger and took them with her into the bathroom.

She showered quickly, dried off, then slid them on.

The texture was strange, stiffer than she'd expected, like leather that had been used and beaten until it was pliable, yet it stretched over her muscles, squeezing onto her curves.

The full back also made it impossible for her wings to engorge, which unsettled her, especially since all her clothes at the Arcs mansion had slits for them.

But she wasn't with the Arcs right now, and the unfamiliar clothing certainly beat facing the Darklings naked.

She let out a breath, and sucked it up.

There were bigger things to worry about.

With renewed determination, she slid on her boots, and made her way to the hall.

* * *

She'd found her way through the maze yesterday, and managed to do the same now, eventually landing on the platform that opened to the top of the stairs.

An all too familiar noise filled her ears as she descended them, and she paused to look over the railing.

Darklings, a lot of them, were gathered in this open ballroom replica, sparring, and slicing, and grunting in pain.

They were training to fight, which could only mean one thing…

Stefan had regrouped, and an attack was happening soon.

Her stomach dropped for a moment, as the revelation hit her.

There was no going back now.

No talking Damon into returning to the Light, and no talking Stefan into accepting him back.

There was just war, and a decision to make about her place in it.

Not that she didn't already have her answer.

She wouldn't let Damon be killed, no matter what that meant.

Her eyes scanned the room, until she found him.

Damon and Enzo were speaking to a young Darkling, their movements instructive.

She took the last few stairs, and made a beeline towards them.

But, as if they'd sensed her presence, the room froze the second her feet touched the shining floor, and eyes turned to her from every direction.

She tensed instinctively, ready for an attack.

What she got instead, was Damon, walking through the frozen crowd, to her side.

"There you are."

She tried to ignore the others as she nodded, "Here I am."

Damon seemed to notice her apprehension, and glanced around the room.

"Back to it!" he snarled, loud enough that she jumped, but it was effective.

Sounds of fighting filled the air once more.

Wordlessly, Damon led her through the mass, to the other side, where the noise was less jarring.

"I found your note, and this," She started, looking down at her outfit, "Not exactly my style, but I suppose it'll do."

Damon gave a brisk nod, "I'm glad you agree...now, you remember our bargain, correct?"

It actually took a second for Elena to recall what he was talking about.

Oh, right, the "one week" plan.

"Yes."

He nodded again, "Good. Then as of today, for the next six days, you are no longer a warrior of the Light. You no longer hold the title Arc."

She fought the flinch his words drew from her, and managed to nod her head.

"And you understand," he continued, his voice flat and emotionless, "That shall you survive this week...there's no going back? Ever."

"I understand," she assured him.

"Elena…"

For the briefest second, his expression changed, but then it was gone.

"This is your last chance to back out," he told her instead, "To go home. If you decide that you still want to go through with this, so be it. You will abide by my rules, take my orders, and convince me that you can handle this. But you should know that I won't make it easy for you."

This much she'd expected, but her resolve was solid.

She couldn't let him die; she had to do this to save him.

He couldn't doubt her.

"I know what I signed up for, Damon, and I'm all in."

He studied her face, as if making sure he believed her, then his hand lifted, briefly touching her cheek, "Then I'm sorry."

* * *

He backed away, and all traces of her lover was gone.

In his place was the leader of the Dark.

"Enough!"

The room fell still at his command, and Elena's breathing quickened.

"I know many of you have wondered at my decision to allow an Arc into our home." Eyes glanced in Elena's direction, but she kept hers on Damon.

Whatever he was doing, she felt as if this would be her first test.

"I understand your concerns. But Elena has come alone, of her own choosing," now his eyes found hers, "To join us in our fight."

Hushed whispers broke out with this revelation.

Damon remained cold, "To question this decision is to question my judgment, which will not be tolerated. However, if it puts you at ease, let me prove her an asset."

He turned, facing her, "Elena, come here."

She obeyed without thought, placing her full trust in the fact that Damon wouldn't let her be killed.

"Clear the floor," he commanded to the others, "And take instruction."

The Darklings parted, falling back against the walls so that a ring was formed around the two of them.

Damon circled her, and it suddenly clicked in her mind that she was about to fight him.

"Damon-" she started, but he shot her a look that stopped her words.

"Convince me," he demanded, then he moved.

Like lightning, his power surged, a blue jolt of energy catching her side, and knocking her off her feet.

Her wings clenched against her back, wanting to escape, to help her defend herself, but she knew that that wasn't the purpose of this fight.

This wasn't about convincing Damon at all...it was about convincing the others.

Another energy blast flew towards her, but she rolled away, just in time, leaving the Darklings behind her scattering to avoid being hit.

Jumping back to her feet, she summoned her own power, but felt drained with the energy it took to shoot a white stream of fire in Damon's direction.

He avoided this easily, as a flick of his wrist sent her flying through the air again.

She landed hard, her breath being knocked out of her.

But despite that, she pulled herself up again, deciding to use her body, instead of her power.

Like a bullet, she flew at Damon, the unexpected force taking him to the ground before he could react.

But as she landed on him, he turned her, so that she ended up beneath him.

Adrenaline washed out everything else, and with all her strength, she lifted enough to free her leg, and threw it over his shoulder, using the leverage to spin him off of her, and scrambled to her feet.

Damon had found his legs again as well, and a hand reached over his shoulder, down his back.

When it appeared again, he had a dagger in his palm.

She froze.

This wasn't exactly what she'd been expecting.

But there was no time to think, as he lunged forward, the weapon practically invisible as he moved.

She ducked as his arm swung out, uppercutting to his rib.

His free hand caught her though, as she tried to escape the dagger, and span her into him, so that her back was against his chest, and the dagger was on her throat.

She stopped struggling, accepting defeat, and cheers filled the room.

Whatever point Damon had been trying to make had apparently gotten across.

Either that, or something else was getting the Darklings excited.

She realized it was the latter, when Damon nodded towards Enzo, and he stepped forward, grabbing her.

Then the harsh top of the suit Damon had left for her to wear was being pulled from her body.

"Hey! What are you-"

A hard fabric was slipped between her lips, and tied at the back of her head, muffling her sentence.

Panic set in now, as she felt her arms lifted above her head, and attached to something metal.

"Shh," Damon's voice was in her ear now, "This has to happen. Don't fight it."

It took all of her will power to obey him, especially as she was now only in a bra and tight pants.

She looked up, and realized her hands were bound by chains that connected to the ceiling, operating on some sort of pulley system.

They held her up now, as the chains were pulled tight, and she felt her arms twist in an unnatural angle.

Not painful, but not comfortable either.

Damon spoke again.

"The last of her Arc power resides in her blood. Without a source of strength to draw from, it will not be replenishable. You have nothing to fear from her, but her combat skills will prove useful..."

And with that, he turned, dagger in hand, and brought the blade against her bare stomach.

Elena's scream was muffled by the gag in her mouth, which she now realized was a grip for her to bite down on.

Damon cut her again, her arm this time, and she glared at him through the pain.

He could have given her a warning that this was part of the initiation.

Another slice of the blade, down her shoulder.

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she fought back tears.

A room full of Darklings was waiting for her to show weakness, and to hell if she was going to allow them that satisfaction.

Time seemed to stop as she battled within herself, pain after slice of pain forcing cries from her lips, and her teeth were sore from being clamped down.

But she had to hold on.

Two more stabs, one to each wrist, and it was over.

She hung her head, dizzy, and noticed the pool of blood at her feet, the red a striking difference against the white floor.

Damon was speaking, and the chains holding her were released.

She crumbled, and hit the floor, landing in the blood.

So much blood.

Red was all she could see.

Then it faded to black.

* * *

 **Review please! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyy. I'm back from vacation! This chapter is a little short, but it was a good place to end it.**

 **I'll try to update again soon.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy! :)**

* * *

Voices.

Elena shook off the haze in her mind by focusing on voices.

She blinked, her eyelids heavy.

When her sight came back to her, she realized she was still laying on the floor of the ballroom turned training center, but she'd been moved.

She was now next to Damon, who was on his knees, hands hovering over her body, a glowing energy radiating from his palms.

He was healing her.

She tried to sit up, but a weight on her shoulders made it impossible.

With a quick glance, she saw Enzo smirking down at her, his hands pinning her to the floor.

But the pain was subsiding, and when Damon had finished she was released.

Damon stood, facing the Darklings who were watching them hungrily.

"The Arcs are finally making a move," he told them, his voice echoing in the silence, "to challenge our hold on this realm. Elena joining us dwindles their ranks, and causes ours to swell. The Arcs don't stand a chance."

There were noises of agreement, but also apprehension.

Damon picked up on this as well.

"If anyone wishes to speak their minds, do so now. It will be your only chance."

Elena sat up, as all around the room, eyes flickered from her to Damon, until finally, a single Darkling stepped forward.

He seemed fearful, but lifted his chin as he spoke, "How do we know she is not a ploy sent by the Arcs? That she isn't a spy for them, meant to infiltrate us?"

"Because I believe that she speaks the truth," Damon answered, "And you trust me, don't you Malakai?"

"We did," the Darkling swallowed, "But it does not change the fact that you yourself are from the Light. And your decisions of late have been questionable. Forgive me, but would it not be more prudent to kill this Arc? Turned or not, it eliminates the risk, and is still one less warrior of the Light to deal with. If you are truly with us..."

Murmurs from the others ran a chill down Elena's spine.

Damon wouldn't kill her, would he?

No.

She had to trust him.

* * *

Damon was eyeing the Darkling that had spoken with a singular focus.

Then the dagger he'd used before appeared in his hand.

The Darkling tensed, as if expecting an attack, his wary eyes on the knife.

But instead, Damon brought the blade to his own skin, slicing it.

"You've seen the color of her blood," he addressed, "The color of Arc blood. Does this look as if my loyalty is with them?"

He held up his now bleeding wrist, from which blood ran, a red so dark it was nearly black.

The blood that had left her own body had been bright, so bright, as Damon's used to be.

This must be an effect of the Dark then.

It really did stain.

But a wave of relief passed through the room, like air from a balloon, as if this simple act had reassured the mass of Damon's commitment to them.

"And in time," he was saying, "Her blood will darken as well, and her Arc abilities will be fueled by the Darkness, making us invincible. We will eradicate the Light's warriors once and for all. That is our goal, is it not?"

Enzo stepped forward, also goading the crowd into a rally, "Has our power ever been doubted? There has only ever been one enemy for us, the Arcs...the Light warriors, who we can now destroy! Let us not turn on each other, but to them!"

"The Light has proclaimed you as abominations," Damon shouted, "That you are to be punished for the crime of existing. But we are the fallen. _Each_ of us are of the Light, born from it, and casted away. We all want the same thing. And for it, the Light fears us! It can't control us, so it wishes to annihilate, a message sent by its Arcs….I say, we send a message of our own!"

Elena watched him, frozen as his voice burned, "We will not be punished for free will! We will not be destroyed so easily, as it's warriors. We are not _warriors_! WE ARE GODS! And this world is OURS!"

Claps, whistles, cries, and cheers echoed to the heavens, shaking the room, until nothing else existed but Damon's chest heaving, the Darklings excitement, and the tears pooling in Elena's eyes.

This was it, she thought.

There was no going back.

* * *

Damon walked the shadowed hallway, heading for his room, where Elena lay resting.

He'd sent her there, once training had resumed, the Darklings eased by his speech, and more inspired than ever to be prepared for an attack.

Tomorrow, Elena would join them, would train with them, and eventually find her place among them.

But for now, she needed to recover.

Having the Light drained from your body was an exhausting experience, as he well remembered.

He reached the door, and gave a short knock before reaching out to open it.

It was locked.

He sighed, before drawing his power, and materializing inside the room.

Elena was curled up on the bed, her back to him.

Her bare back.

The remnants of the uniform he'd given her were sprawled across the floor at the foot of the bed.

He knew she could feel his presence, but she continued to ignore him.

He didn't really blame her.

With another heavy exhale, he stripped himself of his weapons and then his shirt, before crawling onto the bed.

Elena didn't move as he settled in behind her, and he didn't speak.

He did place a hand on her waist though, which she also ignored, though he could feel the slight change in her breath.

He stroked her side, before moving his hands to her back.

His fingers traced around the slits that ran down her shoulder blades, catching hints of the silvery mist that formed her wings.

"I warned you," he stated, finally, still drifting his fingertips across her skin, "I warned you that you wouldn't like it."

When she still didn't answer, he gripped her shoulder, "Do you wish to leave?"

That got her attention, and she rolled over.

It was then that he saw the tear tracks streaming down her face, "No, I don't."

His chest clenched, "Elena…"

She shook her head, "I'm not leaving you."

Her voice was thick with pain, but was also certain.

She'd made her bed, and she intended to share it with him, come hell or high water.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way," he swallowed, "I'm sorry you have to hurt."

"I'm not sorry," she blinked her eyes clear, "If it's the price I must pay to protect you...no cost would be too high."

He stared at her, reaching up to touch her cheek.

She closed her eyes at the contact, and his followed.

"You don't want to go Dark."

She shook her head, then looked up at him, "Of course I don't...but it's not a choice anymore. Stefan won't take you back now, and I won't go back without you...and I won't let him kill you. Him or any of the others."

"You won't be able to kill them," he accused, pulling her into his arms, "You love them."

"But I love you more," she held his gaze, "You told Enzo as much, and it's true. I don't want to kill them, Damon. I'll hate it, I'll hate myself for doing so...but I know what I can survive, and what I can't."

Her hand was on his neck now, fingers twirling the end of his hair, "If I were to hesitate...and they killed you…" she shuddered, "Then they've killed me. If you don't exist, if your soul goes to the Empty...mine will follow. I cannot be where you are not. I tried, and I can't survive that anymore. So, yes, I can kill them if I need to, I can turn Dark, if I must...what I can't do is lose you. Ever. If this world is our destiny, so be it. I will spend eternity here, if here is where you dwell."

* * *

Damon had to remind himself to remain hard.

But it was difficult to be cold with Elena pledging her existence to his.

He loved her, god he did.

But to keep her, he had to make sure she could survive what he had to do to her.

Which mean he couldn't let guilt ease him into being gentle.

Into being weak.

But then Elena pulled his lips to hers, and thoughts abandoned him.

All that mattered was the two of them, together, in this moment.

He just wanted this forever, no Light, no Dark, no purpose outside of loving this woman for the rest of his existence.

But fate didn't align that for him.

No, instead, he had this moment with her, the bliss among his chaos.

They knew what they were in for, at least, and they'd endure together.

Because as surely as he breathed, a battle was coming.

And it would rip this world apart.

* * *

 **Review please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to post the new chapter!**

 **I was working on finishing up Do You Believe in Angels, which is only missing the epilogue now! :)**

 **Anyway, I hope yall enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Faster!" Stefan growled, and the tempo of the fighting sped up.

He'd been pushing his Arcs hard, relentlessly, and progress was showing.

Their abilities may be tied to the Light, but physically, they could only strengthen.

The harder they trained, the more they focused what power they had left, the better chance they stood.

His goal was clear now.

They needed only to take out two of the Darklings.

The one they called Lorenzo, the one who used to lead them.

And Damon.

Without their Commanders, the Dark would falter.

With Damon gone, Elena would come back to them.

And if she didn't?

Well, he'd destroy her too.

He'd warned her, after all, and she'd still chosen Damon, chosen death, and she'd have to deal with those consequences.

Stefan would mourn her loss once they were home, back in the Light.

They'd been gone from it for so long…

He closed his eyes, the sounds of sparrings in his ears.

Soon...soon, this would all be over.

* * *

Damon's voice directed from his view, atop the staircase, and Elena let out a rushed breath.

She'd fought against a handful of Darklings, non-lethally, of course, over the past few hours.

She was sore, and tired, but still, she pushed on.

Damon needed his warriors to accept her, and if she had to spar with each and every one of them to prove herself, she would.

Her new opponent was a female, short dark hair, with a smirk on her lips.

The others in the room lined up with their partners, and Damon nodded for them to begin.

"I was wondering when I'd get to have a go at you," the girl shot, dodging a punch Elena threw at her, and returning the favor, "Though I must admit, I didn't think he'd throw you to the dogs quite so soon."

Elena flipped away from a well aimed kick, and ducked in, catching the girl's side.

"He knows I can take care of myself," she gloated a little.

"I've noticed," the girl gave a short laugh, then lunged.

Elena barely missed a hit in the face, and swung her body around, as not to get caught by the Darklings recoil.

"You're not bad," the girl commented, "For an Arc."

Elena threw another hit, which was dodged.

"Though, I suppose I should say former Arc, given the circumstance. Tell me, why does a warrior leave the Light?"

Elena's eyes betrayed her at the question, and flickered up to Damon.

A second too long.

She felt herself being lifted, and landed promptly on her back, the Darkling above her.

"Love, is it? How sweet."

Elena pushed her off, and climbed back to her feet, "My emotions are none of your business."

"Actually, they are," the girl insisted, "Because if you love our leader, there's a good chance he loves you too, despite how hard he tries not to show it. Why else would he have brought you here?"

They danced around each other.

"Would it be so bad, if he did?" Elena challenged.

"I could care less," the Darkling stated, "But it bothers some of the others. If he loves you, he has a vulnerability. You could sway him back to the Light."

"The Light wants me dead as much as it does him, now," she admitted, "I betrayed my oath, to be with him. If anything, Damon will be more determined to defeat the Arcs, if only to keep them from me."

The girl paused, considering that.

Then she grinned, "Fair point."

"Take rest," Damon called, and the room relaxed, movements halting.

"I'm Rose," the girl said, as Elena leaned back against the nearest wall, breathing deeply, "And I look forward to seeing what else you can do."

She was gone before Elena could decide if that was a compliment or not.

She shook her head.

Either way, at least it was improvement.

She inhaled again.

With all the use her Light abilities were to her here, she may as well be mortal.

The draining of her blood, she realized, had left her powerless.

Completely emptied of the fuel she needed to work her Arc abilities.

She'd need to stand under the full moon to juice back up.

It was really the only source of the Light they had anymore.

"Elena."

She looked up from her musings to see Damon walking toward her, Enzo flanking him.

"I'm taking a group of Darklings out to scout the Arcs' proceedings. Enzo will lead in my absence. Training will continue when the moon peaks."

She straightened, "I'm not going with you?"

"Not this time."

"Why not?"

Damon sighed, "I'll explain once I've returned."

She wanted to argue, but the amused look on Enzo's face kept her from doing so.

Reputation. Right.

"Then I pray you hurry back," she said instead.

Damon smirked, "As quickly as I'm able."

* * *

Enzo watched Damon's little Arc curiously.

Since he and his group had departed, the woman had been standing against the wall, eyeing the room with contempt.

At least that's how it appeared.

She was clearly uncomfortable being alone among the Dark's warriors.

He could sense her fear, her hesitations, but also her thirst to be accepted.

It was the damnedest thing.

With a tilt on his head, he decided to appease his inquisition, and sauntered across the room to her.

As he approached, the Arc stiffened.

She sensed him before she saw him, which was impressive, considering how low her battery was running.

Her doll face turned to him, and she clenched her hands, as if preparing for a fight.

He chuckled, "Relax, Arc. I'm not going to harm you."

She didn't relax, "And I'm supposed to just take your word for it?"

He smirked.

The girl had spunk, he'd give Damon that much.

"Of course not. But you have your hands in the right pocket, so to speak. Or perhaps I should say in the right pants."

Her eyes rolled, "Do you have a point?"

He grinned, "Walk with me."

Her brow lifted in a perfect arch, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you need me, if you're going to fit in here."

She narrowed her gaze at him, but eventually nodded, pulling her back from the wall.

"Fine. But I'm warning you now, Darkling, one move I don't like, and I'll have your hands removed from your wrist."

Seeing as she now wore daggers in her thigh sheaths, Enzo didn't doubt it.

"Don't worry, little Arc. You're perfectly safe with me."

She hmphed, as he motioned his head toward the doors that led out of the training room.

"You really expect me to believe that?" she pressed, but followed him.

"Well, it's like I said," he told her, "You share a bed with our leader. He has commanded that no harm come to you. And because of that order, I would kill anything that so much as made you flinch."

She blinked, a little surprised.

Enzo opened the door, "Come little Arc, we have need to talk of other matters."

She studied him.

"Elena," she stated after a quick second, "My name is Elena. I no longer bare the title Arc."

* * *

Elena wasn't sure why the Darkling had brought her here, away from the others.

She remained tense as she followed behind him, still not fully trusting him not to hurt her, despite what he'd said.

"You are a strange being," Enzo stated, as they came to the end of the hall.

There was mostly silence in their wake, and it unsettled her.

"You brought me here to tell me that?"

He smirked, "I brought you here to talk, without risk of being overheard."

"So talk," she commanded, and he turned to look at her.

"You can not save him. You know that, don't you? So if that is your intent-"

"My intent has nothing to do with you," Elena snapped, "But you shouldn't worry. Damon has made it perfectly clear where he stands, or were you not there when he drained the Light from my blood?"

Enzo leaned against the nearby wall, his eyes roaming over her, "Yes. I was the one who taught him how to do so. Taking away your ability takes away the threat you present to us. And after tonight, you will be so much closer to wielding the Dark yourself."

Elena stared at him, confused, "What happens tonight?"

His smile stayed in place, "I didn't think he would have told you...but seeing as he did not command me not to…"

"What didn't Damon tell me?" she demanded, taking a threatening step forward.

Enzo straightened, "Tonight is more than just a simple scout. Do you honestly think Damon would have attended it personally, if it were. No…"

Elena considered what this could mean, "So if it's not a scout…"

He waited, letting her piece it together for herself.

"He's raiding them?" she hissed the question, and Enzo chuckled, "Fast one, aren't you? But yes, I do believe that was the plan. You see, if you wish to truly be accepted here, you must spill Arc blood. We had one of your kind in a hold cell. Damon planned on having you kill them, but unfortunately, they had already died. I suppose someone forgot to take them water...fragile things, these mortal bodies."

Hot tears had sprung to Elena's eyes, but she knew better than to let them fall, "Damon is bringing an Arc back tonight? For me to kill?"

"That was the plan," Enzo nodded, "A little harsh, I admit, but he seemed to think you'd be able to handle it. That your loyalty to him would overrule your Arc morals. I must admit, I have my doubts."

Elena shook her head, "Is my being here not enough? My willingness to give up the Light? To fight the Arcs in battle? There is no honor in killing the captured!"

"This isn't about honor," Enzo laughed, "You foolish girl. This is about what we need to defeat the Arcs. We need more power, more soldiers...like Damon. Like what you will become."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed, "Surely you can understand it. Throughout the history of our war, Arc and Darkling have stood as equal. The power the Arcs possess are overwhelming. With the snap of a finger, you could have killed us all. Except you are weakened by the Darkness. By your disconnection to the Light. It evens the playing field, made it so neither of us could triumph over the other...until Damon turned. With the Dark running through his veins, fueling his Arc abilities, he is our salvation. He is the most powerful creature in this realm, and he does not even realize it. If Damon were to tap into his true power, he could control the Darkness itself. He would be untouchable, along with any who he allies with."

Elena swallowed harshly, "That's why he rules you?"

Enzo nodded, "And who would tell him no? He's barely tapped into the power the Dark provides him, and already he's gained control of my army. He is ruthless, killing anything who opposes him, unyielding in his plans, determined...he is a Darkling, true. But you, Elena...you are yet to turn."

"I've proven my loyalty," she argued.

"You've proven your willingness," he corrected, "Your loyalty to Damon...but not to us. Not to the Dark. Once you have, your blood will turn. You will be able to harness the Dark, as Damon does. You will be as powerful as he is, and with the two of you, we will not lose this war."

He reached over, and brushed a strand of Elena's hair back.

She tensed, as he exhaled, "With the two of you, the Light will finally be destroyed."

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Oh, and for those of you who read Hymn for the Broken, I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel soon! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys, so I'm gonna try to keep the chapters coming regularly, every few days or so, but I'm mainly focusing on my other story (Lullaby for the Heart) at the moment.**

 **So if I go a few days without updating this story, I'm not abandoning it! lol I'm just trying to work through some chapters for the other story.**

 **So sorry in advance!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, and I think ya'll will like this chapter!**

 **:)**

* * *

Elena did not know how long she sat in silence on the balcony which opened from Damon's bedroom.

The night above her was of no use, the sky empty of the moon in it's waning cycle.

Her hands trembled as she held the railing, looking into the vast blackness below, where she couldn't even make out the ground.

She wondered how far down it was...how badly it would hurt if she were to fall...or jump.

She shuttered.

It wasn't something she'd truly consider, knowing what it would mean for her soul, but the thought of what she would have to do in just a few hours time…

If what Enzo had said was true, she would have to kill one of her own.

Someone she'd trained with, drank with, laughed with, merely days before.

What was Damon thinking?!

Was this supposed to be a test? A punishment?

It felt like torture.

Like her insides were being twisted from shape and turned outward.

This was meant to be a simple mission.

But somehow "Save the lost" had become "Save Damon" and the Light had not trained her for that.

Nor had it shown her what to do when such evil could give her everything she wanted.

It wasn't right, any of it.

Tears filled her eyes as she considered her options.

She could leave.

Maybe Stefan would take her back, maybe he would kill her. Either way, it was certain that he would kill Damon, probably using her as leverage to do so.

She could go through with what Damon had planned.

Kill one of her own to prove her loyalty to the Darklings, who in fact, she didn't feel any loyalty towards at all.

It was the same choice she'd faced so many times lately.

The Arcs or Damon.

And had she not chosen Damon each and every time?

But that was before he'd practically put a blade in her hand and an Arc at her feet.

What could she do?

Option three...jump; but what would that solve?

She would just be gone, and the war would still go on, forgetting her as just another fallen soldier.

She wiped the tears from her cheek, angrily.

Wallowing in her dilemma wouldn't make it go away.

Once again, she had a choice to make.

Which was no choice at all, really.

The same truth held now, as it always had.

She knew what she had to do.

There was only one way she would survive the commitment of this murder.

She straightened as she absorbed what her choice meant.

What this would change.

Her eyes flickered up to the heavens, the stars, and somewhere out there, her home.

"Forgive me," she whispered, and breathed the night into her body, the Darkness with it.

* * *

Caroline had just left the shower, when she heard the commotion.

The Arc's mansion was alive with noise and panic.

She threw on some clothes, and hurried into the main hall, where it seemed most of the house had gathered.

"What's going on?" She demanded.

Stefan was holding an unconscious Bonnie, and Matt and Jeremy leaning over her, one of them dripping blood to the floor.

"There was an attack," Matt spat out, "A group of those bastards ambushed us on parole."

Stefan motioned Elijah over to Bonnie's body, "She's still alive, but she'll need healing. Take her to the infirmary. You go too, Jer."

Caroline swallowed, realizing the young Arc had also been wounded.

"What were the casualties?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

Stefan had looked past her though, commanding a few more Arcs to get by the entrances and stand guard.

"Stefan," she pleaded, touching his arm, "How bad was it? Which Darklings? Was Elena with them?"

He paused, letting out a sigh, "I only know what Matt managed to get out...Tyler was killed, but they took Lexi with them...I don't think Elena was among them."

Caroline closed her eyes in pain, "Tyler's dead?"

Stefan nodded, "And I'm sure Lexi is by now…"

He was shaking, his usual calm falling to pieces.

"We'll make them pay," she promised, leaning down to look at him, "That's the third Arc they've taken from us this week...we'll make them pay."

Stefan nodded, "Sooner rather than later. I wanted to give us time to prepare, but it's no use...we have to attack, before they kill us all, one by one."

* * *

She was going to hate him for this.

He knew she would, and that alone should have made him rethink his decision, but it was too late now.

Elena was going to realize the brutal truth of her choice soon, and he'd rather it be on his terms.

Whatever she chose to do with that truth...well, he'd protect her, regardless.

"The Arc is waking up," Kai noted, as the group of them entered the gateway to the Darkling's mansion.

"Take her to the round room, in the west wing," he commanded, "Use the claws to hold her up."

Rebekah grinned from beside him, "With pleasure."

Damon refused to acknowledge the delight his warriors were getting from this attack.

They'd killed an Arc, injured two more, and had captured the other.

It was a successful raid, but he could find no pleasure in it.

Not when he knew what Elena's reaction would be when he told her what she'd have to do to the female she'd once considered a friend.

At least he'd let Bonnie live.

Perhaps that would redeem him something.

Not that redemption was possible in battle, but he didn't like the idea of Elena angry with him.

They entered the house, his Darkling's dragging Lexi, half unconsciously, down the hall, as some surrounding warriors stared curiously.

He however, looked around for the one face he'd expected to see immediately.

But she wasn't near the foyer, or even in the open training room.

"You made it back," another voice called to him, and Enzo approached from near the staircase.

Damon forced a smile, "In one piece."

"I take it you were successful then?"

He nodded, "Two injured, one dead. The one we captured is being hung now."

Once again, he looked around for a head of dark hair.

"She went upstairs," Enzo informed him, "Not long after you left. She seemed upset."

Damon paused, focusing on him, "Did she?"

Enzo smirked slightly, "Might have had something to do with me letting slip your plans for tonight."

His expression hardened, "You _what_?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Enzo crooked his head, "Was that meant to be a surprise?"

Damon grabbed him by the collar, and forced him back to the wall, "What are you playing at?"

The Darkling had enough sense to lose the joking tone, "I only thought that she should be prepared, considering the magnitude of what you'd have her do."

Damon's brow rose, "And you care what of the magnitude? When I first came here, you had me slaughter every Arc in your holding cell to turn my blood."

"And you were quite reluctant," Enzo reminded him, "You want your precious Elena here, Damon. What would happen if she were to refuse you in front of your army? Would you kill her for disobedience, as you would any of us? They will see your affection for her as a vulnerability. The girl needed some warning!"

With a growl, Damon released the man, "This will be hard enough on her, without the preamble."

Enzo's head shook, "You can't trust her instinct to fall on you. This is not a decision you need her to make in the moment. If you wish to prove that she has really chosen you, she needs to make the kill of her own validation."

The Darkling was right, and Damon hated it.

"I should have been the one to tell her," he argued lamely.

"Yes, you should have told me."

* * *

Damon span around to see Elena walking down the stairs.

He lifted his head, straightening as she made her way to his side, "Instead, you decided what I would do, and expected that I would go along with it."

He set his jaw, "And you will, unless you wish to return to the Arcs."

Strangely enough, she smirked at him, "You speak as if that's what you want."

When he didn't answer, she exhaled heavily, "So...who is it? I'm assuming you completed your purpose. The least you can do is tell me the verdict."

Damon knew she deserved as much, but something about her tone was off.

Unsettling.

"Enzo, leave us," he commanded, and with a chuckle, the Darkling did as he was told.

Once they were alone, Damon stepped closer to his lover's body.

"I know this will be difficult," he breathed, "And I'm sorry for that...but I need you with me, completely, and this is the only way."

She met his gaze, her own unwavering, "Who is it?"

"Lexi," he answered, gauging her reaction.

She didn't really have one, except to ask, "Were there more killings?"

He nodded, "Tyler. And Bonnie was injured, non fatally."

"When do you want it done?" she questioned, as though the answer was of no importance.

Damon blinked at her, "Elena…"  
"What?" she rose a brow, "You said it had to be done. Let's be done with it."

Her mood perplexed him, "I expected more of a fight."

"But you knew I'd give you what you wanted in the end anyway," she accused, "Otherwise you wouldn't require me to do this."

He sighed, "I wish I didn't have to."

"But you do."

* * *

Elena knew, as she stared up into Damon's eyes that she'd made the right choice.

She could feel the emotions that she was supposed to be feeling gnawing at her mind, but they were easy to ignore.

Watered down to no more than an annoying hum.

And as she looked at her lover, she felt her devotion to him change.

The love was there, of course, the driving point.

But more than anything, she was filled with desire.

Powerful, and certain.

She wanted to please him, claim him, rip apart anyone who challenged him.

A smiled crossed her lips, "So are we going to do this?"

He was confused, and she couldn't blame him, after all, he wasn't aware of what she'd done yet.

But he would be.

She reached to his chest, where a pair of daggers were crossed in their leather holder across his pecs.

Grabbing the hilt of one, she pulled it free, and twirled it in her fingers.

"Elena…"

"You want Arc blood," she snapped, "If that is what it takes to earn your trust, and theirs, then why are you stalling?"

"Because you aren't," he pointed out, "Why aren't you fighting this?"

"I'm tired of fighting," she told him, "I just want this over."

Then she leaned up, to wrap her arms around his neck, "You should be happy."

She kissed him hotly on the lips, "After all, this is what you wanted."

* * *

 **I was really really tired writing this, so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

 **I do my best to proof read, but I'm half asleep right now lol.**

 **Anyway, till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy guys!**

 **Sorry it took me a while to get this one up. I'm still trying to break through some writer's block.**

 **But I hope you enjoy anyway! And sorry if there are any grammar errors.**

 **I'm finishing this kinda late in the night, lol, and I don't really have the energy right now to do a complete read through to revise everything.**

 **So I'm just gonna trust that auto correct caught any big mistakes, and hopefully ya'll can just forgive me for the small ones, yeah? ;)**

 **Anyway...hope you like it!**

* * *

None of this was making any sense.

Elena was smiling at him, her chocolate eyes light and teasing, instead of terrified, or resentful.

He narrowed his gaze, as the only possibility for the change became clear.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

She only winked, then gripped the knife she'd taken from him, "Can we just do this, please."

Without waiting for permission, she turned from him, and walked towards the noise of commotion that was his Darklings, prepping for the kill.

Damon shook his head.

There was no way Elena had relinquished the Light…not without some major incentive.

He glared over at Enzo, who after all, had claimed to of talked to her before he'd arrived back at the mansion.

With a huff, he strode over, and caught Elena's arm, before she could reach the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" she pulled at his grip, but he dragged her over towards the wall.

"What are you doing?" he fired back, "What did you do?"

She smirked, "I let it in... I'm just like you now."

Damon shook his head at her mocking expression, "You wouldn't do that."

"This is what you wanted," she reminded him.

"I wanted you," he corrected, "And yes, maybe I wanted you Dark, but I still wanted you."

"This is me," she insisted.

He set his jaw, "No, it's not. You would be completely against this. You would be tortured over the idea of having to kill an Arc, before succumbing to what I want. You would fight!"

One of her brows rose, "Is that what you wanted then? For this to torture me? For me to break over and over before submitting? A little cruel, don't you think? Especially when I could just cut to the chase."

* * *

Damon exhaled deeply, staring down at her.

She had a point, this was what he had wanted, but he hadn't wanted it like this.

Elena succumbing to the Darkness so easily…it felt as if she'd given up.

He'd wanted to win her over.

He'd wanted her to choose him.

He hadn't wanted her defeated, or giving up.

He didn't want this.

Elena was too pure to dive in so straightforward; it would kill her.

"You need to think about this," he warned, tightening his hold on her arm.

She jerked away from him, "I have thought about it. And now, I'm tired of thinking. So let's do what it is you wanted me to do, and be done with it."

He deliberated, then decided that maybe if he went along with this plan of hers, the Darkness would take care of the rest.

It was bound to be weighing on her, hard.

It had taken him weeks to adjust, to accept its presence.

There was no way Elena would be able to handle the backlash that was almost certainly waiting on the horizon for the first sign of weakness.

The Arc in her would reject the decision she'd made, if she wasn't eased into the mindset of the cause.

It was in her nature…in their nature.

"Fine," he decided finally, "If you think you can do this…"

"I can," she asserted.

"Then follow me," he instructed, motioning with his head the direction of the room in which the Darklings would have Lexi strung up and waiting for them.

If the sight of her friend in such a state wouldn't be enough to make her double think this, he wasn't sure what would.

* * *

They walked into the room the Darklings had set up for the task, and Damon kept his eyes on Elena.

Lexi was dangling from the ceiling, metal claws digging into her wrists to hold her upright.

Blood was running down her arms, and she appeared weak, but conscious now.

And she recognized Elena.

"Elena!" Lexi called, her head lifting as the first sign of hope entered her eyes, "You're alive! We all thought…"

Her gaze found his then, and darkened, "You traitor. You fucking Darkling!"

He smirked at her, "Is that any way to talk to your superior, Alexa?"

"Fuck you," she spat, "You stopped being our leader the day you walked out on us."

Damon supposed it was true, but to be honest, he didn't really care much what this particular Arc thought of his allegiances.

Elena was all that mattered.

He looked down at her, and was met with utter disconnect.

She stared at the Arc in front of them without even the slightest hint of pity or regret.

He looked around.

Darklings were filling the room now, Enzo with them, all waiting to see the outcome of his plan, to see, once and for all, if his Arc was truly loyal to him.

"Elena," Lexi pleaded with her, "Elena, help me, please. You have to know this is madness! Look at what he's done! He's going to kill me, Elena. Please."

* * *

Elena stared at the Arc in front of her.

Lexi's voice was a familiar hum she'd heard a million times, but...she felt nothing.

The Darkness was a physical presence in her body.

She could sense it's control, and embraced it, allowing it to wash out anything else, to enable her to do what had to be done.

The hand holding Damon's knife twitched.

She could feel his eyes on her, all of their eyes on her, waiting to see if she would go through with this.

She took a step forward, and touched Lexi's face.

The Arc's eyes were full of fear.

"Please," she whispered, "Please, he'll listen to you...don't let him kill me."

Elena stroked the female's cheek, "He's not going to kill you."

She held Lexi's gaze, then smiled slightly, "I am."

The blonde's eyes widened, as Elena jerked her hand forward, sinking the dagger into the Arc's heart.

Eyes, that stayed wide, even after the heart stopped, and blood began oozing from the wound, leaking onto Elena's hand.

She pulled the knife out, and watched.

Arcs had died in front of her before, but being this close was a first for her.

Lexi's wings expanded out of her back, as the last of her life force caused a glow to illuminate her body.

The wings shot out, as the blood splurted onto the floor, and Light exploded from the body, so bright that Elena and the others had to look away.

When the echo of the Arc's soul was gone, Elena looked down at what was left.

Lexi, now dead, hung limp from the ceiling chains, her wings hanging lifeless at her sides, graying with each passing second, until large feathers began to flake, floating to the floor.

Her eyes remained open.

* * *

"You did it," Damon's voice sounded surprised even to his own ears.

He'd really thought that she would have at least hesitated.

But Lexi was dead, and Elena was staring at her, holding the dripping knife in her hand.

All around the room, a noise of victory broke out, and he turned, looking at his Darklings.

At least they were satisfied.

"I killed her," Elena breathed, her tone tight.

Damon's eyes shot back to her, and he noticed that the hand that held the knife was trembling.

Elena's eyes were hard, unblinking as they held their focus on the dead Arc.

 _Shit._

He'd known that the backlash would catch her.

He needed to get her alone before she was completely succumbed by it.

Burrowing forward, he grabbed her shoulders, turning her from the door.

Elena didn't fight him, and the Darklings cheered as they passed, simply happy to celebrate the death of an enemy, and the conversion of another.

"Take over here," he hissed to Enzo as he passed the man.

Luckily the Darkling didn't question him, and he was able to maneuver from the room without incident.

Then he materialized them into his bedroom.

* * *

Elena was full on shaking, and she had no idea why.

Damon had moved them into his room, and was saying something to her, but she felt as if she were underwater and nothing was making sense.

She shook her head, trying to clear it, but all that pixilated was the image of Lexi's blue eyes staring at her.

 _I killed her_ , she thought.

The knowledge invoked two different emotions in her, both as strong as the other.

Pleasure and Pain.

They swirled in her mind, fighting for the domain of her heart, each wanting to claim her.

Lexi was dead.

She had killed an Arc, a friend.

She had killed an enemy of Damon's who was trying to take him away from her.

 _Lexi deserved to die for that._

 _I deserve to die for this._

Elena squeezed her eyes shut, her hands flying to her temple.

The knife clattered onto the ground.

"Damon, what's happening to me?" she gasped, as he gripped her.

She had to struggle to hear his answer.

"The Arc is fighting the Darkness in you," he was saying, "They both want you. I told you, you weren't ready to accept the Dark yet. You're blood is too pure to change so quickly."

"Blood," she muttered, feeling sick.

Her head was clearing, and she remembered the Darkness engulfing her body.

What was she doing?

Her legs gave way, and she found herself on her knees, crouching next to the blade she'd used to end Lexi's life.

She picked it up.

"Elena," Damon called out warningly, his hand tightening around her shoulder, but she was already in action.

Swiftly, she brought the blade down on her arm, and waited.

It only took a second for the blood to well up from the cut, and sure enough, it wasn't the bright red of the Arc, but murky, rose red, tainted.

"I can't breathe," she gasped, as the air left her lungs, "I can't…"

She didn't even know what she meant anymore.

* * *

"Shhh," Damon's voice coaxed her, and she clung to it like a lifeboat, clung to him.

"I'm here," he whispered, pulling her into his arms, "I'm going to help you."

She wanted to ask him how he planned on doing that, but it became quite obvious when his hand reached out, and touched her head.

A wave of nothing overcame her mind.

Like a numbing balm, her head became clear, and heavy, tired...so tired.

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut, and her head found the crook of Damon's neck.

"You're okay," he assured her, as everything went black, "I'm here."

* * *

 **A little dark, lol, but here it is!**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**

 **Also, thanks for waiting, and reviewing, and sticking with this story! I really do appreciate it, and I'll try to update sooner next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the wait guys!**

 **This story is drawing to its close, and nothing is coming out the way I want it to when I try to write on it.**

 **But I haven't forgotten it, and I AM going to finish it.**

 **But I'd rather it take a while to get right, then to give ya'll crappy chapters.**

 **So again sorry.**

 **But I am happy with how this one turned out, and I hope ya'll like it! :)**

* * *

Damon stood by the balcony, a glass in his hand, and not nearly enough of the amber colored liquid down his throat.

He could still feel the rushed excitement in the air of the mansion, but he was apart from it.

His only concern being the woman in his bed.

Elena hadn't woken from the sleep he'd induced her into some time ago, and perhaps that was a good thing.

Her body, her mind, couldn't be a stable place right now, and the pain of the internal struggle had the capability of ripping her apart.

He didn't want to see that happen.

He took another drink, wondering what it was that he _did_ want.

No so long ago, he had known, but things were changing.

Shifts in the spaces around him, tearing into his essence, making him question the decisions he'd made.

He knew what he'd signed on for.

But he'd never wanted her so destroyed over this.

What had he expected, though.

This is how the Darkness worked.

It twisted, turned, and molded you until you could never be as you were.

But damn, if it wasn't the better fate, compared to the Light's manipulation.

Damon sighed.

He was a warrior sent to die, they all were.

The Light would show no pity, no sorrow for their deaths.

They meant nothing, and with no meaning, had no purpose.

The Darkness was the out, but it was as hellish as it was a salvation.

And now he'd pulled Elena to the space between the two.

Fighting for a love that would kill her.

He threw the glass, and the shattering sound it made against the wall rebounded in his ear.

Elena didn't stir.

* * *

Stefan sat over Bonnie's body, his face in his hands.

She was so weak that he knew she wouldn't live, and Lexi wouldn't either.

And Tyler wouldn't.

Damn it, he'd lost too many warriors already!

"Stefan?" Caroline's tentative voice called to him from the doorway.

He glanced up, and wondered if she could see the emotions on his face.

His anger, his exhaustion, his worry, his determination…

She entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her, offering a look to their comrade, who was still unconscious on the bed.

"How is she?" The blonde asked, concern leaking onto her face.

"Stable for now," Stefan answered, and couldn't hide the weariness in his voice, "But there is nothing for her to draw strength from...and her injuries are fatal. I'm not sure she will live until the morning hour."

Caroline nodded sadly, as if she had expected this.

"You've been in here a while," she noted, when the silence between them had stretched thin.

He nodded, "I know."

"The others are awaiting command," she lowered her voice, "They want retribution for this."

Stefan nodded again, "They shall have it."

Caroline's brows pulled together as he stood, making up his mind.

"I will not let this go unanswered," he said, "Bonnie's attack, Tyler's death, Lexi's capture...this is the last straw. This war has pressed on for too long. We've only been surviving, not progressing. It's time to eradicate the Darklings, and anyone who stands in our way."

"Are you sure we can survive a direct att-"

"I'm not sure of anything," he cut her off, "But I am through watching us die off. Gather the others. We leave in an hour."

* * *

When Elena finally pulled free of the heavy exhaustion that had coated her mind, she had to blink a few times.

The grogginess of her mortal body weighed her down like an anchor, trying to pull her under again.

She shook her head, and sat up.

It didn't take long for her to realize that she was alone in Damon's room, but there was a shattered glass that smelled of liquor laying in pieces on the floor, so she knew he hadn't departed too long ago.

Next to the glass shards, was the nightstand, and on it, his dagger.

The one that she had used to...

She should go find Damon.

Except, she could still feel the Darkness churning in her veins, and she didn't want to be around the other warriors if it collapsed in on her again.

 _God._

She'd killed an Arc.

Even worse, she'd taken the Darkness into her body, knowing that it would give her the courage to do so.

Or maybe courage was the wrong word.

Strength?

She had definitely felt strong.

Hell, with the Dark pulsing through her, she'd felt invincible.

But her true nature was trying to shine through, and reclaim her now.

Numbness wasn't strength if it only blocked you from feeling the pain.

Her eyes closed.

She couldn't handle this, _god_ , she really couldn't.

Tears slipped from her lowered lids, and ran down her cheek.

This had to be what dying was like; this torn feeling, being ripped apart by who she was and what she wanted.

There was no way out, no good to come of this.

She'd killed.

The blood of her own was on her hands, and the Light would never accept her back.

But she could not accept the Darkness.

The taste of it she'd been given had shown her as much.

Damon…

All she wanted was him.

Forgetting the Light, forgetting home, forgetting everything they'd both done in the name of either.

She just wanted to love him.

To hold him, and to take him into her body, and to protect him with everything that she was.

She wanted an eternity to be with him.

And all she saw on the horizon was death.

Cold, endless bloodshed.

There was nowhere they could go to escape it, no place that the Darkness could not reach her lover, and no place they would be safe from the wrath of the Arcs.

She thought of death, wondered what it would be like, not to exist in either world.

She thought of the bloodied dagger resting on the nightstand, next to the remnants of Damon's alcohol.

Would she find peace if she plunged the thing through her heart?

Die in a mortal body, and the soul dies too.

She did not know if there was any sort of place for a dead soul.

She'd never heard so.

But her mind couldn't fathom not _being_ , in some way, so she could hope.

 _Actually_ , a voice in her head told her, _you know there is another way_.

And there it was.

The answer she needed to get out of this war.

Light, Dark.

It wouldn't make a difference if neither could claim her.

There was a way to end it, without dying, without sacrificing Arcs, without corroding her own blood.

She reached for the dagger and got up off the bed.

With a deep breath, she weighed her choice, and knew that at the very least, it would end the pain of the struggle tearing into her.

She would do this.

With her mind made up, she went into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're coming?" Damon growled.

The two Darklings in front of him shrank back in his fury.

"We...we saw them," the one on the left replied, "All of them. They head in our direction."

Fuck.

His brother couldn't have chosen a better time to inconvenience him.

Seriously.

"I'll prepare the others," Enzo stated from his side, "If the Arcs truly are coming here, it's for war."

Damon nodded slowly, "It seems that the time has indeed come...very well."

He looked over at his Second, "Tell the Darklings to be ready. We spare none. We eradicate this threat once and for all. This is our realm, and it's time the Light learned that."

Enzo smirked, "You sound as if you believe your words."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the man, "What I believe isn't of issue. It's what is fact that matters. And the fact is, the Light wants a war. We'll oblige."

Enzo nodded, then turned to do as he'd instructed, as Damon dismissed the messengers to go prepare as well.

So this was it.

The war of the world was finally upon them.

He allowed himself only a moment to flash through his memories.

The brilliance of his home, Elena in fields of color, his friends, happiness…

It was a fleeting dream.

This was real.

The fight was coming, and death was inevitable for both sides.

And all he wanted was out.

Enzo had been correct in his assumption.

He'd become nothing but empty words, no beliefs, and nothing to tether his faith to.

Except for Elena.

The one and only constant in his life that loved him unconditionally.

He wanted to be with her now, before everything Changed.

* * *

He dematerialized into his room, wondering if she'd yet awoken.

When he found the empty bed, it was obvious that she had.

And from the sound of a running faucet, he knew exactly where to find her.

Despite the hell that awaited them, he smiled at the thought of her.

This was his happiness.

Moving toward the bathroom, he thought of what he'd say to her.

How he'd explain what was about to happen.

Would she fight with them?

He wanted her at his side, but feared that seeing the Arcs would break her.

Maybe that was the chance he'd have to take.

Besides, tomorrow, this would all be over.

* * *

"Elena?" He pushed open the door, and froze at the sight before him.

What the-

No. No, she didn't-

"What have you done?" he choked, feeling as if all of his blood had left him.

Elena was sitting naked on the floor, a pool of red running from her body, surrounding her.

There were two open gashes on her back, the source of the blood trail.

And all around the room were feathers, blooded and dead grey.

Her hands held her wings; cartilage and bone, and the last bit of Light she had.

His dagger was on the floor next to her, clearly the instrument she had used to rip the Arc from her body.

"I had to," she choked.

Damon fell to his knees beside her, reaching out, until she felt his touch.

"It's quiet," she said, her eyes closing, "For the first time in so long...it's quiet."

Of course it was.

She'd given up her wings, and in result, both the Light and the Dark.

Nothing was fighting for her allegiance anymore.

She was freed.

She was mortal.

She was _defenseless_.

And an army was on its way to destroy them all.

* * *

 **Soo there's that. Lol.**

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

 **So this chapter is SUUUUUUPER intense.  
It's kinda what everything has been building towards, and I hope you like it!**

 **See you at the bottom!**

* * *

Elena stared down at the wings in her hands.

They were turning black, the ripped cartilage and bone rotting into nothing as the detachment from their source of power wilted their core.

But she didn't mourn their loss, as she'd expected she would have.

"Elena, no," Damon's voice registered in her ear, "No...you didn't."

She turned her head to look at him.

When their eyes met, she registered the horror in his blue ones.

"This was my only choice," she told him, certain of the decision she'd made.

He sighed, "The Arcs march upon us now. They come to kill, Elena."

She frowned, "They come now?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was coming to tell you, but…"

He looked around the room, at the blood and the mess of feathers.

"You'll stay here," he decided, and his tone pulled Elena to her feet.

"If you're in danger-"

"I'll be fine," he said, standing as well, "But you won't be. You're mortal now, and I can't count on your life being spared."

Damn it.

"You would go out alone, then?" she asked, "With no one to protect you?"

"I don't need it," he assured her, "The Darklings will destroy the Arcs. We're stronger."

"Don't underestimate them, Damon," Elena shot worriedly, "Stefan's anger is strong enough, and sometimes that is all it takes."

Damon moved forward and fisted a hand in her hair, pressing their foreheads together, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm coming back to you."

She relaxed a little, and he kissed her hard.

It was a desperate, heated thing that left her body tingling as he pulled away, "I'll be back soon. Lock the door behind me and don't open it for anyone else, understand?"

She nodded, "Be safe."

* * *

Stefan stared at the property before him.

The yard that stretched out in front of the mansion the Darklings had claimed would serve as their battlefield.

He trembled with the rush of knowing this would all be over soon.

The Light awaited them, with the end of this battle, and he was so ready to go home.

All that stood in his way was this enemy.

"Damon!" He bellowed across the space, knowing his brother would hear it, if he were anywhere nearby.

Sure enough, it only took seconds for the door to open, and the Darklings stepped out.

Their faces were hard, battle ready, and Stefan tensed.

This was going to be a hell of a fight.

But the Arcs had more of a reason to live than the enemy did.

He scanned the crowd until finally Damon appeared, walking through the middle like the general he was to them.

He looked aged, Stefan thought, weary.

Well, too bad.

Damon sought him out, and their gazes met as tensions boiled.

Elena was nowhere in sight, he noted, but perhaps that was for the best.

"Stefan," Damon called across the clearing, "Tell me you aren't this stupid?"

He didn't offer that a response, and his brother scowled, "Then you will all die, you realize that?"

"The only one dying tonight is you," Stefan growled, "You've run out of time to be saved, Damon. We want to go home."

He saw his brother's hand flick, and a beam of blue energy appeared in his palm, "So be it."

* * *

Elena could hear the battle.

She tried to drown the noise out, but the powers of the Arc and the abilities of the Darklings were clashing like thunder and rattling the very foundation she stood upon.

It was wrong, all of it.

Damon was out there without anything but his own powers to guard him.

And that didn't feel like nearly enough.

She took a breath and tried to remind herself of Enzo's words.

" _With the Dark running through his veins, fueling his Arc abilities, he is our salvation. He is the most powerful creature in this realm, and he does not even realize it. If Damon were to tap into his true power, he could control the Darkness itself. He would be untouchable..."_

She hoped it was true.

Because the idea of him not returning to her…

Damn it!

She couldn't just sit here while he was in danger!

She may not have her abilities any more, but she still had her training, and there were plenty of weapons around this mansion.

She wasn't going to just sit her.

Arc, Darkling, or Mortal, she was still a warrior, and her lover needed her.

* * *

Damon had to admit that he was impressed, just the slightest.

The Arcs were holding their own well, despite how weak they must surely be feeling, and he noted a lot of his moves in their techniques.

These were his students, once upon a time, and the total disconnect he felt from them now should be concerning.

As was the utter lack of motivation he felt to win for his Darklings.

His allegiance should have been laid out here, on this field, but in the throws of the fight, all he could think about was Elena.

Getting back to her, holding her, and not having to worry about any more threats.

Maybe they could leave, go somewhere far away from all of this, and just be together.

He would like that.

Screams filled the air, and he wasn't sure if it was the death of an Arc or one of the Darklings, but it didn't much matter.

Matt had just flown at him, and in a quick dodge, he maneuvered away from the attack that may have costed his life, just in time for Enzo to step forward and rip the man's head from his shoulders.

The Light exploded from his body, like many of his other fallen comrades.

This continued endlessly.

Beams of energy rattled the ground, blood and feathers falling from all directions, and no side seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Damon lost count of the lives he took, and how many were taken from his side in return.

It didn't matter.

Until he heard her.

* * *

"Damon!"

Elena watched as he whirled around, and became aware for the first time that she'd entered the fight.

Not that he'd had the time to take note before.

She'd arrived to find a mess of a battle waging.

Bodies were dropping and flying left and right, the dead count climbing.

She wanted to scream, and cry, and pray, but all she'd done was take the daggers in her hands and go to work.

She beelined for her lover, dropping anything that got in her way.

She didn't let herself focus on their faces; didn't allow herself time to consider if they were good or evil, Arc or Darkling.

Damon was the only thing she saw now, and he saw her, as she ran to him.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one with focused attention.

From the corner of her eye, Elena saw a bright flash, and looked to see Stefan, stepping forward and making his move.

A ball of energy that would probably drain the remainder of his power had built in his hands.

And it was focused directly at Damon.

"No!" she screamed, and threw her body forward, just as Stefan lunged the bolt at her love.

* * *

Time slowed down as it happened.

The blast hit her directly in the chest, and pain seared all over her body, which was thrown back from the force, knocking into Damon.

It was very quiet suddenly, and she wasn't sure why.

Damon appeared above her, eyes wide, and his lips were moving, but nothing was getting to her ears.

All she could comprehend was the pain, until that too, faded away.

 _I love you_ , she tried to say, as her vision gave out.

For the first time, she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

Damon screamed.

That was the only way to describe the sound that ripped from his mouth, and the Earth seemed to shake from the force of it.

The battle halted, as all attention was turned towards him.

He was on his knees, pulling Elena into his arms, trying to convince himself that this hadn't just happened.

"No," he heard Stefan gasp, "Elena, no…"

Damon's gaze shot up, and everyone was frozen, unsure what to do.

Rage infected his every thought, building in his tight chest, trying to combat the pain he was experiencing.

This was all because of them.

Elena was...he refused to even think it, but it was their fault.

This fucking battle, this fucking war!

The Light the Dark...it was all their fault!

He didn't want this, god please no; he just wanted to disappear with Elena.

He just wanted this _over_!

"Damon-" Enzo's voice reached him, but he didn't want to hear anything else.

Nothing.

He was done. They were all done.

* * *

A surge of power unlike anything he'd ever felt boiled up under his skin.

He threw himself into it with everything he had, using the anger to single his focus.

He tossed his head back as the pain submerged him, and roared.

The glass windows of the Mansion shattered behind him, and hands shot to ears, everyone trying to escape the sound.

He felt the skin of his back rip apart, and tore the fabric out of the way, as for the first time in so long, his wings expanded.

Larger than life they unfolded, the feathers stretching and stretching until they towered the battlefield and everyone stepped away.

Then he coiled the things around himself, and Elena.

The feathers were ebony silk, blacker than the night surrounding them, but as strong as they'd ever been.

Sheltered by them, he kissed Elena's head.

Her eyes were closed, and she didn't move.

"I'm sorry," he breathed across her skin, "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Then he stood.

His wings shot out, and he raised his hands.

The sky crackled above, and energy rose from his body, which began to glow with what he needed.

This was it.

This was how it ended.

* * *

 **Hope ya'll liked it!**

 **Told you it was a crazy chapter!**

 **Will try to post the next one soon, but it may be the final chapter!**

 **Let me know what ya'll thought about this one!**

 **xoxoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**Similar to the prologue, this chapter is shorter, but I feel like it is a very fitting end.**

 **I'm so glad you guys stuck with me through this story, and I can't wait to introduce the next one to you!**

 **Well, see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

Blood.

God, there was so much of it, everywhere.

Damon took deep breaths, trying to control his pounding heart.

His body was splattered in the red liquid, and his lungs screamed, but the rest of the world was silent.

It was over.

He looked around the yard that had served for this battle.

Nothing moved.

Bodies laid in every direction, both Arc and Darkling.

They were dead.

Every last one of them.

* * *

When he could, Damon forced his legs to move, going back to the only place he wanted to be.

Elena was laid out on the grass, the scorch of Stefan's attack still singed upon her chest.

But she was inhaling, ever so softly.

"Elena," he whispered.

She didn't open her eyes, but the lightest moan answered him.

She was alive, but wouldn't be for long.

And he wouldn't be able to heal this wound, not with her being in a mortal form...

She was going to die, and it wasn't fair.

None of this was.

But it was over, and he knew what had to happen now.

* * *

As easily as he could, he scooped her into his arms.

She groaned as she was jostled, but he didn't plan on her being in discomfort for long.

Calling on his power, he dematerialized them to the first place that came to mind.

Their clock tower.

* * *

When they appeared atop the building, Damon sat Elena down gently on the stone.

She was still barely clinging to life, but it was going to be okay.

His love would not leave his world alone, as he would be joining her soon.

With an exhale, he stood, and walked to the edge of the building.

The tower overlooked the city around them, stretching for miles out under the sky.

A sky that was beginning to turn a bluish grey, a first in the time he'd been beneath it.

Curious, he stared at the heavens.

With every half second that passed, it got brighter.

The Light...it was returning.

He wanted to curse. He wanted to laugh.

But mostly, he wanted to end.

And he would.

Whatever the fate might be for him, he would go wherever Elena was heading.

Maybe that would be home.

Maybe it would be something unimaginable until he was actually there, but the specifics weren't important.

* * *

Orange began to trail through the blue, and it was beautiful.

Dawn was finally rising, and with it, all the things the Darkness hid away would be revealed.

It had to be, to be cleansed.

Washed away, as if none of it had even happened.

There was peace in that numbness, but also fear.

The Light would make new warriors, and soon, they of the past would all be forgotten.

Him, Elena, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie, Matt, Lexi, Jeremy, Tyler...the endless names and faces.

Even the Darklings. Enzo, Rose, Rebekah, Klaus...

No one would be left behind to care.

* * *

He sighed, and moved back to Elena.

Her heart was faint now; she was nearly gone.

Crouching down, he ran a finger over her cheek.

"I pray you find happiness," he told her, "Wherever you are about to journey to. And I pray that I find you there."

He dropped a kiss to her forehead, then reached around himself, and gripped his wings.

It was the most physical pain he'd ever felt in his existence, but he didn't stop ripping, until the bone tore from his back.

He felt the blood soak his skin, mixing with all of the others whose lives he'd taken.

It was so close to being over.

* * *

Closing himself off to the pain, he gripped Elena's body and stood.

Attached cartilage held his wings to him as he forced his feet forward.

The black feathers drug behind him.

But he wasn't going to waste time removing them completely.

The job he'd done was good enough, as he could feel his powers draining from him.

 _So close_.

* * *

He reached the edge of the tower, and squeezed Elena to his chest.

"I love you," he whispered to her, then looked up.

A blazing haze was beginning to appear in the distance.

Dawn had risen, and the Light was shining it's return.

"I hope I see you again," he breathed, not exactly sure if he meant Elena, or their home.

But this was it.

An odd acceptance washed him in the finality, crippling any other motion.

He turned his body, so that his back faced the edge, and wings tethered off, a few feathers dislocating and drifting away.

He held Elena to him tightly.

And fell.

* * *

Light caught the two former Arcs as they soared down through the air.

The beam shot through all the darkness of the realm and filled every crevice.

The souls would have hope.

This was good, the way it should be.

The Dark had been defeated, and the end of the war had drawn.

There were so many emotions that could be had.

But as the last of the power left Damon's body, peace was all he knew.

His mortal soul would leave this body, as Elena's was leaving hers.

But the clarity of this moment gave him truth.

That maybe, just maybe...

Falling, was the last thing he would feel as an angel.

* * *

 **Wellllll that's that.**

 **This has been such a fun, darker story to write, and I'm so glad ya'll liked it!**

 **Can't wait to hear your final opinions, and be sure to look for my new Delena story, which will be a "southern" theme. ;)**


End file.
